Legende: A Journey of Change
by Althea Di Aerandaria
Summary: This story follows the adventures of a mysterious young girl named Sayo. She is found alone, cold, and penniless on the streets by Professor Oak, and the kindly old man takes her in. What will she grow to become?
1. Chapter 1: Sayo

Fan Fiction

Emily Aguirre

**Chapter One: Sayo**

If it hadn't been for the rain, he would have missed her, and walked straight ahead towards the rest of his life. Who knows what would have become of the child, lost and cold, if the rain had not brought them together that day. As it was, the Professor had neglected to bring and umbrella with him, for there had been no hints of clouds in the windswept autumn sky. When the downpour started, it came down like a fury, and the sodden man was forced to flee to the nearest shelter he could find. He huddled miserably under the dingy outcropping, watching the sheets of rain fall endlessly before his eyes. He felt impatience tearing inside of him, reminding him of all the work that he had to complete. How could he have been so careless? So consumed he was with his own thoughts that he did not notice the girl standing noiselessly behind him, hidden in the shadows.

The barest hint of a snuffle was enough to shatter his gloomy thoughts. He was not a man taken to fright at unexpected things, and when he turned; his wise, wrinkled eyes beheld her with merriment rather than surprise. She was around 14 years of age, and terribly thin. Her torn, baggy jeans hung loosely around her bony hips, and her sodden and tattered shirt clung to her upper frame, allowing the Professor to count every rib along her side. She stood stock still, avoiding eye contact with the old man, as if she hoped that if she ignored him long enough he would somehow vanish.

"Why hello there," The Professor said cheerily. "Terribly inconvenient time for a downpour, don't you agree?"

She turned toward him then. Her eyes were bright green and overpowering. The old man felt a twinge of unease in his stomach as she gave him a long piercing look that seemed to bore right down to the core foundations of his mind. Finally, one corner of her mouth twitched upwards in a smile, and she turned away from him again, crossing her arms and legs, staring back out at the rain. The Professor smiled sadly to himself when he noticed that her small feet were bare and dirty. He refocused his gaze at the rain, and leaned against the wall as well, tucking his hands in the pockets of his long white lab coat.

"It won't do for two strangers to stand so sullenly," he said again, unperturbed by her silence. "Conversation makes the time pass much more pleasantly. May I ask your name?"

A definite grin spread across her features this time. She looked at the rain, and then looked up into his kindly blue eyes. "Sayo," she answered in a lovely, musical voice. "My name is Sayo."

"Sayo, eh," He said. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Samuel Oak."

* * *

Before she quite knew what had happened, Sayo found herself standing in the middle of a wooden bridge, looking up at a quaint building that sat at the top of the hill. The path in front of her wound around and around until it came to rest at the doorway of Oak's lab. The rain had long since ceased, and a pleasant fragrance hung about the air, filling her with a new energy and vigor. Sayo hardly noticed the pain in her bare feet as she followed the strange Professor up the path and to the doorway of the lab. A cheerful hum floated past her ears and she looked up to see a large windmill floating lazily in the warm air.

"Stay there, Sayo and let me find you some slippers." Oak said as he briskly opened the door.

Sayo didn't respond. She simply stared around her, marveling at the simple tranquility that permeated the atmosphere.

"Pallet town is something else isn't it?" Oak had returned carrying a pair of soft pink slippers. "Sometimes it seems the most peaceful place on earth. It's almost impossible to imagine that just beyond its border lies a world of hate, violence, and greed."

"What world is without it?" Sayo answered quietly, speaking almost to herself. Oak didn't respond, but ushered her into the entry hall, and though the girl didn't see it, his eyes were filled with a deep sadness.

When Sayo stepped into the hall, her first impression wasn't anything spectacular. The neat room was very large and roomy, with doors leading off on each side. The gleaming wood floors were polished to perfection, and a neat row of shoes lay in the entranceway. The girl began to walk foreword, with interest, reaching her hand for the nearest door. Before she could open it, however, a small red creature barreled through it and crashed right into her. She was sent sprawling, and skidded several feet on the slippery floor.

"Ugh!" She said, getting up and rubbing her backside. "What was that?"

She peered closer, and saw what had collided with her. It was a Charmander. The little Pokémon was smaller than any she had ever seen. It stood halfway down the hall, growling threateningly at her, looking at her menacingly through giant emerald eyes.

"Careful with that one!" Oak warned as Sayo bent to look at a tiny little Charmander. "He doesn't take kindly to humans at all anymore. Apparently he was mistreated by his previous trainer. It has been a long, hard road to get him to allow even my company."

Sayo didn't reply but continued to keenly observe the small creature. She was giving it one of her ruthlessly piercing gazes, and it was staring just as keenly back at her. Oak suddenly realized that the two of them had the exact same colour eyes. That same shade of green was evident on each face, as well as determination, courage, and something else that he could not quite place. The little Pokémon was glaring at her more fiercely than Oak had ever seen it, as if daring her to come closer. Undaunted, she met its challenge, walking forward, and extending her hand, palm downwards. In a flash, the Charmander had sunk its sharp fangs into the soft flesh of her wrist. She did not flinch, but continued to gaze at it, a smile now playing on her lips. They faced each other like two combatants, ready to fight to the death, neither showing any mercy or weakness. This moment stretched on for longer than the surprised Professor could tell. He was enraptured by the silent battle that was being waged in that moment, the war mete by the twin pools of emerald.

Oak shook himself. What was he doing, watching this girl being hurt without raising a finger in her defense? He was about to step forward and intercede when the Charmander suddenly relinquished its hold, and gently let Sayo's arm fall out of its grasp. In its large eyes was a great hope mixed with regret. The Professor stood dumbfounded as Charmander tenderly licked her wound and then tearfully threw itself into her waiting embrace. Some connection seemed to exist between the two that allowed them to understand each other perfectly, regardless of their past fears and experiences. Sayo closed her eyes and rocked her new friend slowly, and as her hair swung back, Oak could see a single tear running down her cheek.

"Well I'll be!" Said a voice from behind the professor. He turned to see Tracy, his jovial assistant gaping at the scene from behind an enormous stack of sketchbooks. "How did she do it Professor? It took me weeks for that little guy to even let me stay in the same room with him. Who is she?"

"I don't know," he replied thoughtfully. "Just a girl who desperately needed help. It seems that she and that Charmander share a pain that only they can understand. She certainly does have a special gift, and may be a force to be reckoned with should she choose to pursue it."

"As a trainer you mean?"

"Perhaps," Oak mused, "Though my senses tell me that she will become something much, much more."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Journey

**Chapter Two: A New Journey**

"Well, Charmander left or right?"

Sayo and her little companion were standing at a fork in the road, looking helplessly around them. They had just recently departed the strange Professors lab the previous day, and both were very unsure about what they were to do now that they were alone with the entire world before them. Professor Oak had kindly allowed Sayo and Charmander to stay together as trainer and Pokémon, but as yet they did not know what to do. The past day had been spent wandering along a well trodden, dusty trail that wound its way away from the green heartland of Pallet Town. Now they were well into the mountains and the air had grown cool. Sayo could feel darkness creeping upon them, and knew that they had to strike camp before long.

Charmander and Sayo had become inseparable ever since their first meeting in Oak's entry hall. The loyal little Pokémon had stayed at her side at all times, and she refused to go anywhere where it couldn't follow. The first night that she stayed at the lab, they had both curled up around each other before the glowing coals in the large hearth that oak had in his large kitchen. They had both woken to the hustle and bustle of morning chores with a large thick blanket enveloping them like a warm tent.

Sayo had insisted on helping Tracy with his chores that morning. She had come to the conclusion that he was someone that she liked immensely, and spent hours looking through his sketchbooks examining his incredible drawings and detailed notes. When they parted, he had torn out all of his pages concerning Charmander and its evolutions, and placed it in her hands.

"You'll never know when they will come in useful," He said with a smile.

Oak had also left her with a parting gift. Aside from the Poke balls, he handed to her a brand new Pokedex, flipping it open with a flourish. "This is a necessity for any who wish to own a Pokémon," he said. "It is both your ID and your guide to the Pokémon world. Installed within its memory is a vast database containing detailed information regarding all the Pokémon from the Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn regions. All that we have to do is take your picture and upload your information. Then you are free to travel wherever you wish."

He studied her a minute before continuing. "I must say," That outfit of yours is a little ragged for a proper ID picture. Why don't you try this on?"

He held out a paper bag, and placed it in her hands. Sayo opened it and pulled out a beautiful dress. It was dark blue and made of a light, but sturdy fabric. The sleeves were long, and the neckline hung loosely about shoulder level. She stood for a moment, lost for words. Looking up she saw Oak's blue eyes looking kindly down at her. Excitedly, she dashed into the bathroom and pulled it over her head, delighting in the soft, clean feel against her skin. The dress hugged her frame tightly, and flared out at the hips, coming to an end at mid-thigh. She rummaged around the bag some more and discovered a pair of black gloves, a small knapsack, and two sturdy knee-high boots. She pulled on all of her gear, feeling truly content for the first time in months. Oak looked proud when she emerged. Sayo felt a rush of fondness for the old man and she walked up to him and bowed lower than she had for anyone in her entire life. She couldn't bring herself to speak, but her shining eyes conveyed all of her gratitude, and the wise professor understood.

"Remember to contact us once you reach Viridian City, Sayo." He called after her as she descended the path. "Tracy and I would like to hear how your adventure is faring. Take care of that Charmander; you are possibly the only one who can truly bring back its spirit. And I believe that he will do the same for you."

She did not look back, but held up a gloved hand in a farewell. Tracy and Oak stood watching her for several minutes, before turning back inside. The gentle clunk as the door was pulled shut had made Sayo breathe deeply at that moment, and send out a silent farewell to her kind friends.

* * *

A sudden cry from her friend brought her back to reality. Charmander was standing on the left path with a determined expression on his face. He beckoned with his short, stout tail and blew puffs of smoke out of his nose.

"What makes you so sure its left?"

Charmander ignored her and proceeded to shuffle up his chosen path. Laughing, Sayo hurried to catch up, and patted the little creature's smooth, warm head. "Ok, you win. Let's find somewhere to crash tonight, whaddya say?"

He nodded and cast his blunt snout in the air, sniffing. Sayo looked at his antics with wry amusement before she noticed the faint sound of water flowing off in the distance. "So it was the scent of water you were following! Let's camp there, Charmander. I think fresh water is just the thing we poor weary travelers need. It looks like this trail leads straight to it, cummon!" The two kicked dust up as they dashed ahead, following the tantalizing trickling sound that resounded throughout the forest.

When they finally arrived at the lake, for lake it was, they stopped for a moment too amazed even to draw breath. A clear and dazzling diamond surface lay uninterrupted amidst a bank of downy grass. Reflected in the mirror like water were the purple and grey mountain peaks, and the thick forests that cloaked their flanks.

"It's so pretty here, Charmander." Sayo breathed. "It's as if the entire world existed right here in this spot."

Her little companion gave no reply to this, but settled himself comfortably in the grass and began to snore loudly.

"Not one to marvel at the scenery eh?" She said, casting a fond eye over her charge. "If only you knew how precious it was. But never mind that, we have work to do."

The sun was barely visible behind the mountains, when Sayo straightened up, wiping her hand across her brow. "This was much more work than I thought it would be! How am I supposed to do this every night?"

Charmander cocked his eye at the haphazardly erected tent behind him and uttered a derisive snort.

"Well if I had help, maybe it wouldn't go so badly!" She shot at him, scowling fiercely. Just as she spoke, a peg sprang loose, and the whole contraption fell ungainly to the earth.

Charmander chuckled and shuffled over to where she stood, patting her leg consolingly.

"You're right, why should we use a tent tonight? It's much nicer outdoors anyways. I survived for a month without a tent before I ran into you lot, so this should be no trouble. Here, if you are useless at tent making, at least you can help build a fire."

The little creature waddled off grumpily, making its feelings well known with long, drawling grumbles. Sayo merely chuckled, and packed the tent away, feeling happier than she had her entire life. The wind whistled around her, echoing throughout the forest, and making her long black hair dance. She sat still for some time, reflecting on her past. She suddenly shivered, huddling on the ground and wrapping her arms around herself. No use going into such matters. Now was not the time. Yet, despite herself, she couldn't shake loose the image of a tall silhouette, and a pair of red lips, parted in a cruel smile.

The pressure of Charmanders hand resting on her shoulder made her jump. She turned around to see her friend looking up at her with concern. She realized just how frightened she must have looked.

"It's nothing, Charmander, just some bad memories. I'm sorry to worry you. D-Did you get the wood?"

Charmander stepped aside to reveal a perfect fire ring with a fire crackling merrily within it. "Perfect!" Sayo cried, hugging him fondly. "What would I do without you?"

Charmander shrugged, and led her over to the fire, curling up by her side. Sayo lay down, using her bag as a pillow. "Tomorrow, Charmander." She said definitively, looking up at the stars. "Tomorrow, we will start to train. For what, exactly I don't know, but we will try hard. Perhaps we will become good enough to enter the Pokémon League, and battle trainers from all over the world. Wouldn't that be exciting?"

Her small friend gave a small sigh of consent, and snuggled closer to her side. It was true. Tomorrow the real adventure would begin.


	3. Chapter 3: Whiteflame

**Chapter Three: Whiteflame**

"Charmander, the lizard Pokémon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely."

Sayo sighed and rubbed her face, still trying to drive sleep out of her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to hold a pleasant conversation with the irritating mechanical voice. She shook her Pokedex irritably. "Ok, great, but what attacks can he use?"

The little red machine whirred slightly, before showing several tables and charts on its screen. Sayo studied it carefully, ignoring her companion who was beginning to huff with impatience. "Ok, so it looks like right now you can use Scratch, Ember, and Smokescreen." She glanced down at her friend, smirking. "Not so very impressive."

Charmander growled and let out a jet of smoke from his nostrils. As far as he was concerned, attacks were her responsibility, not his.

Sayo laughed at his outrage. "Calm down buddy, I'm only joking! Isn't that what this journey is for, to learn new things? Come; let's see what we can do with your fire attacks."

He followed her, still disgruntled, but exited to start the training. She led him around the edge of the lake, keeping to the very edge of the banks. He noticed that she had left her shoes behind at the camp, and was springing happily through the soft grass in bare feet. Charmander sighed to himself; old habits are hard to break.

He did not notice when she stopped abruptly, and ran right into her legs. The little Pokémon tumbled backwards with a cry of indignation, and bumped right into a large boulder. Sayo turned to see her friend rubbing his head with one claw, glaring at her. "Sorry!" She cried, rushing over. "Did you hurt yourself?" Charmander simply blew a puff of smoke into her face, and rolled back chuckling.

Grinning, Sayo rubbed the soot away from her eyes and stood up, determination flashing across her face. "Ok, Charmander, let's see your ember attack!"

"Char!" The little Pokémon said as flames flew from its mouth. They flew every which way, lighting up the sky like an exploding firework. Sayo was forced to duck for cover as the fire flew uncontrollably right where she had been a second before.

"Ok, Charmander, stop!" She cried, peering from around the boulder. The little fire type ceased his attack, and looked around puzzled. "We'd better work on your control first." Sayo panted as she emerged. "You have an insane amount of power, that's for sure. Let's see…" She paced back and forth, thinking. "What we need is something you can use to focus all of that energy, but it'll have to be something big, and resistant to fire."

Charmander suddenly jumped up and down, pointing at the big rock Sayo had used as a bomb shelter. He positioned himself in front of it and let loose his ember attack again. This time, the dispersal was not as wide. Sayo looked on as her friend began to focus his power, the ember's path narrowing gradually every second. The rock began to tremble with the heat, glowing a dull red which intensified to a bright crimson.

After a time, the little Pokémon ceased its attack and slumped down, panting. Sayo crouched next to him and hugged him tightly, laughing with delight. "You are by far the smartest Pokémon I have ever met! That's a brilliant idea. You have already managed to focus your attack by an incredible amount, I can't believe it! Are you ready to try again?"

Charmander nodded, and faced the rock which had turned back to a grim grey. "Focus your ember Charmander, remember." Sayo said, watching the boulder eagerly. "Go!"

A thin stream of sparks shot from his mouth, hurtling towards the large rock. They pounded against its surface, getting closer and closer together all the time. Suddenly, they merged altogether, and intensified. A steady stream of flame now enveloped the rock, getting hotter and hotter. Sayo gasped and stepped back, unable to withstand the intense heat. She looked at her friend who had his eyes closed, seemingly unaware of the change. The heat was still building, now so high that steam was beginning to rise from the lake nearby.

"Stop, Charmander!" Sayo yelled, shielding her eyes and retreating backward several steps. "That's enough!"

Her words were drowned by the roar of the fire which wavered for a brief second. Then, without warning the crimson flames turned a pure white, and danced around the beach like a silken robe. Stunned, Sayo watched the flames swirl rapidly around the boulder filling the entire space with heat. However, the fire lasted but a moment. They fluttered once again, and then died down, leaving a molten puddle where the rock had been a second before.

Charmander opened its eyes, and looked eagerly in the direction of its target. The look of intense disbelief on his face would have been almost comical in another situation. The hilarity of the moment was lost on Sayo however, as she sank to the ground, staring at her Pokémon in wonder. "Was…was that a flamethrower Charmander?" She managed to say. "You aren't nearly experienced enough to learn that attack, and why was it white?"

Her friend for once didn't have a reply. He simply shuffled over to where she sat and put his front paws on her lap. They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment, not knowing what to say. Surprisingly, Sayo didn't ask any more questions. She just smiled and picked him up, placing him on her knees. "It was beautiful, Charmander." She said, looking up at the sky. "Flames of the purest white. If we could learn how to control it, imagine what surprises we could give to other trainers."

She stood up and placed her friend back down. He still looked shaken, but proud. "You are a mystery, Charmander my friend." Sayo said with a laugh. "Let's pack up camp and hit the road. Poor Professor Oak must think we've died by now."

Suddenly, there was a ripple from behind them and then a burst of spray. A cascade of water poured on top of their heads, and Charmander retreated quickly, sheltering the small flame on its tail. Out of the lake erupted a huge shadow larger than anything Sayo had ever seen. A vicious roar tore through the air, accompanied by a terrible smell. Sayo wiped the water out of her eyes, gasping. She knew that she had to turn around and see what it was. So she gathered her wits and looked slowly upwards. "Oh, shit." She whispered.

Note from the Author:

Hey guys!

Sorry this chapter is so short. I was having trouble finding inspiration today. Thanks for reading this latest installment of Legende; it really makes me happy when people take interest in my work. Please review it so that I can do better next time. If you want, you are welcome to submit ideas of what you might want to happen. I will take them into consideration. Have fun reading!

----Althea Di Aerandaria


	4. Chapter 4: Dante

Chapter Four: Dante

Sayo gasped and stumbled backwards. A huge monster had risen out of the lake waters, and was thrashing about in an insane rage. Sayo covered her head as it sent yet another wave of cold water pouring down on the beach. "What the hell is it?" She yelled to nobody in particular, wiping yet more water out of her large eyes. At once, to her great surprise, the Pokedex in her pocket cheerfully dictated an answer.

"Gyarados, the Sea Serpent Pokémon. Gyarados live a mostly solitary life in oceans and large lakes. They only meet with others of their kind during the mating season. Gyarados are feared by sailors, and are well known for their aggressive tendencies."

"Oh great," Sayo muttered, peering up at it. "Perfect for my first week out on the road." Charmander peeked out from behind a large rock, still sheltering his vulnerable flame. He let out a fierce growl, looking fearlessly up into Gyarados' powerful face. The huge Gyarados payed him no mind, but continued to loom threateningly over them. It reared above Sayo, its fangs exposed, an insane glint in its golden eyes. She soon realized that this Pokémon was not just angry, it was insane. It roared out loud, showering her with nauseating breath, and spittle. The ground beneath her feet trembled as it lashed its powerful coils, crumbling thick rocks with apparent ease. Sayo could feel her knees shaking uncontrollably, and knew that she would never be able to escape.

"What's wrong with you, Gyarados?" Sayo screamed at it, leaping aside as a chunk of granite was sent spinning in her direction. "Why are you acting like this?" She knew that it would do no good; the powerful beast was just too far gone. Desperately, she threw stones and twigs at it, trying to snap it out of its delirium. The projectiles merely bounced harmlessly off, causing no more harm to it than a feather pillow.

Suddenly, just as she drew her hand back, preparing to throw one last stone, she felt someone grip her wrist, holding it back. She spun around, startled. The hand that was holding her arm belonged to a young man 3 or 4 years older than her. He shook his head, forcing her wrist back down to her side. "Stones will only further infuriate him." He shouted over Gyarados' frantic roaring. "There is nothing we can do now that he has started his rampage. Follow me. I will help you get away."

Sayo hesitated, and then nodded. He turned back towards the beast and launched a poke ball in the air. "Prepare yourself, Dragonite!" The capsule opened in a shower of golden light. Out of it flew a large yellow dragon with small green wings. It gave out a cry as it flew up into the sky, circling above Gyarados' head. "Use dragon breath to distract it." The stranger commanded. "Once we are safely away from the water, follow us into the forest." He turned back to Sayo. "I suggest that you recall your Charmander. If its tail gets drenched it could die."

Sayo realized the dreadful truth in this statement, and fumbled around for her poke ball. "Charmander, return!"

He nodded at her once she had put her poke ball back in her bag and took off running away from the lakeside. She followed him with difficulty, trying to keep pace with his longer legs. He led her far out of sight of the water and into the nearby woods. Sayo could feel sharp stones and sticks stabbing into her bare feet. Biting her lip, she continued on, stumbling as she went. The journey seemed to last for hours, though in reality it was merely ten minutes. Every step sent daggers of pain shooting through her legs. She almost considered asking for a break, but memories of sharp fangs and glaring, mad eyes propelled her onward. Just as Sayo felt as if she could not bring herself to run another step, the stranger slowed to a walk, breathing evenly through his nose. Gratefully, Sayo collapsed on the ground beside him, tenderly rubbing her bare feet.

He looked down at where she sat apologetically. "Forgive me for pushing you so hard, but we had to get completely out of Gyarados' territory."Noticing her cut and bruised feet, he frowned and looked at her face. "Where are your shoes?"

"Back on the beach," Sayo groaned, gingerly touching a particularly deep gash. He sighed and sat down opposite to her, rummaging through his backpack. After awhile, he produced a pair of thick clean socks, and handed them to her. "This will have to do for now. They should protect your feet somewhat and keep the wounds from getting any more infected."

Sayo nodded to him and pulled on the socks. They were very large and went up to her thighs. She wiggled her toes experimentally and then looked up at him smiling. "Thanks! I'm sorry if we caused you any trouble with our carelessness. Is your Pokémon going to be ok?"

The stranger smiled. "Dragonite will be fine. I can hear her flying above us now as a matter of fact." Sure enough, the large Pokémon landed lightly on the ground beside his master, and crooned softly. It cast its large, intelligent eyes upon Sayo, studying her carefully.

"Hello." She whispered softly to it, holding out her hand. The Pokémon regarded her imperially for the briefest of seconds before nodding once and lowering its great head. She stroked it gently, marveling at the smoothness of its scales. "You're called Dragonite?" It nodded again, straightening up and rumbling contentedly.

"How did you do that?"

Sayo turned towards the boy, confused. "How did I do what?"

"How were you able to touch Dragonite?" He repeated, staring at her curiously. "She is very distant towards all humans, and has never let anyone touch her other than me."

"I don't know." Sayo replied honestly. "Professor Oak asked me the same question about my Charmander. This little once has hated all humans ever since he was abandoned. Yet when I first met him, I sensed none of that hatred in his heart. I guess I just understand that feeling better than most would." She drew out the poke ball and released Charmander. He looked around vaguely before climbing into her lap and curling up. Soon little snuffling snores could be heard. "I think he sensed that in me too." They were both silent for some time, lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly realizing her manners, the girl held out her hand. "My name's Sayo, thank you for rescuing us. It was a very kind thing to do; I only hope that someday we can aid you in some way."

He laughed as he took her hand. "Think nothing of it. I am sure you would have done the same for me. You can call me Dante." He paused for a moment before he withdrew his hand. "I saw your white flamethrower. It was power beyond any that I had ever before witnessed." Dante looked down at the sleeping Charmander. "You must learn to control that power at once. It is very dangerous. I believe that the intense heat caused the lake's temperature to rise and injured the Gyarados. Its rage was born of pain, not cruelty. It will take a long time for the area to recover from such a drastic change, and if you are not careful and learn to harness that power, this is what will happen."

Sayo opened her mouth in horror. She could not believe it. How much harm had they caused the Pokémon who lived in the lake? Seeing this, Dante gave her a small smile. "Dragonite has fetched your things from the abandoned campsite. I suggest you let your feet heal for a day or so before you do any strenuous walking."

The girl barely heard him. She continued looking ahead, still torn by remorse. Dante looked sadly down at her before walking over to her small bundle of belongings. He reached up and unclasped a thin chain that hung from around his neck. At the base was a small crystal pendant that was shaped in the form of a Dragonite. He hung this on a limb that drooped low to the ground. Hesitating for a second, he drew out a small scrap of paper and carefully wrote a short note. Setting this on top of the bundle, he nodded to his companion. Dragonite uttered a soft cry that was barely distinguishable from the natural forest noises. Dante leapt onto her back and whispered in her ear. "Come my friend, let's leave her be. She needs to discover her own path."

With a soft rush of wings, the pair flew away from the clearing. Dragonite continued to let out her sad cry, but never looked back. Sayo didn't notice them leave. She simply sat stationary in that spot, until night fell and the gentle hum of Criketot lulled her to sleep.

Note from the author: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading the latest chapter of Legende. Please, please, PLEASE review so I can improve. It really means a lot. Have a wonderful Valentines and/or Singles Awareness Day. :P


	5. Chapter 5: Realization

Chapter Five: Realization

Sayo stood impassively, watching the battle rage before her. Charmander leapt nimbly to and fro, easily dodging his opponent's attacks. The Raticate screamed in frustration as its second Hyper Fang attack struck air.

"Don't let him push you around Raticate!" Its trainer yelled. "Quick attack!" Raticate complied, hurtling headlong at the small fire-type with deadly speed.

"Jump up, then smokescreen." Sayo calmly ordered. Charmander grunted as he used his tail to launch himself up above his adversaries head. A thick cloud of black smoke poured from his mouth and blanketed the ground below. Raticate coughed as it emerged from another failed attack, looking around wildly.

"Don't panic!" The trainer yelled. "It's still above you. Just use sandstorm." The Raticate gave a great cry as it whipped up a vicious vortex of earth. It caught Charmander off guard, and pulled him sharply back to earth. He fell heavily in front of his trainer, who frowned at the unexpected attack.

"That's a good strategy." She remarked to her opponent. "I didn't expect a Raticate to know Sandstorm, but you forgot one thing." Sayo murmured quietly to her fallen companion, who chuckled quietly. He leapt to his feet, growling with anticipation. "Go!" His trainer yelled. Charmander hissed and let out a thin stream of pure white flame. It swirled up and around with the vortex, making the sand glow a vibrant crimson. The sandstorm stopped dead in its tracks, and began to glow fervently. Hastily, Raticate made an ungainly scramble away from the flaming attack.

Charmander did not back down. He let the thin stream of flames flow out until the entire sandstorm that surrounded him transformed into a towering glass pillar. It was streaked with crimson and purple, and swirling patterns. The sheer beauty made Raticate pause for a split second, gazing in wonder. It was his fatal move. The small fire type came barreling out of nowhere, unleashing another powerful fire attack. Raticate fell painfully to the ground, feeling the searing flames sap away his remaining strength.

The other trainer bowed her head, and quietly recalled her fallen Pokémon to its poke ball. "Congratulations," she said, lifting her head, a forced smile on her face. "I had always prided myself on my ingenuity, but yours is far superior. Thank you for the battle." She bowed low and walked away, her hands curled into fists at her side.

Sayo turned away as well, not bothering to recall her Charmander. He followed sadly at her heels, looking back at the glass pillar that stood in the center of the clearing. They had worked many weeks to perfect that move, constantly battling with his overpowering flame. Sayo had pushed him almost to breaking point, until it had become almost second nature to him. Every time his flame had gone out of control, a dark look would cross her face and she would push him harder than ever. The loyal little Pokémon did not resent her for it. He could feel the pain and conflict that plagued her heart. The only thing that he regretted was his inability to help his beloved trainer.

The pair did not notice the dark figure who was watching them for some time. She stood perfectly still, noting the Charmanders downcast head and Sayo's pain filled eyes. A small smile crossed her face before she brushed her bangs away from her face and stepped out into view. Sayo started in surprise and regarded the stranger with a wary eye. The woman was very tall and thin with thick golden hair that tumbled midway down her back. Her clothes were all black and lined with silky fur.

"I was watching your battle." She said, nodding towards Sayo. "You handle your Pokémon with incredible finesse. I wish to challenge you both."

Sayo nodded her head noncommittally. "It will be one on one, no time limit. Agreed?"

The blonde woman smiled and nodded. "Very well, call out your Pokémon."

"Charmander, prepare for battle!" Sayo called. Her companion shuffled forward and stood in front of their adversary, snorting defiantly through his blunt snout.

The woman smiled again and looked Sayo directly in the eye. "Gyarados, battle dance!"

Sayo froze as she watched the giant serpent materialize in front of her. It roared fiercely and faced her small Charmander with a steely glint in its yellow eyes. Charmander gave out a small cry and spun around, racing back towards his friend. Sayo collapsed to the ground, shaking uncontrollably. Her long hair fell around her face, hiding her expression from view.

The stranger watched this whole episode without any surprise. "Sayo," She called to the girl. "Look up. A trainer should never bow her head in fear."

Sayo did look up at these words, surprise evident on her pale face. "How do you know my name?"

"That does not matter now. What does matter is that you are unable to face the the terrible mistake that you made. Look at yourself! You're letting your emotions command your decisions, and betraying the trust that many have placed in you. Stand up, trainer. Face me now and face your fears. Remember that behind all the training, the sweat, and the tears, lies the funtamental love and trust between you and your Charmander. Use that force rather than the forces of regret or guilt. Stand up and battle us with your head held high." The woman smiled kindly again. "Remember that you are as incredible as you will allow yourself to become."

Tears began to spill out of Sayo's eyes as she heard those last words. "That's what he said in his note." She choked. "He said that he believed in me, and I let him down." She stood shakily up, and wiped her eyes. "Dante, I'm so sorry." She whispered to the sky. "You helped me in more ways than I realized. I dedicate this battle to you."

The woman did not hesitate. "Then lets begin. Gyarados, safeguard!" The giant pokemon began to glow, and a transparant golden light enveloped its huge frame.

"Ok Charmander." Sayo said, her eyes burning for the first time in weeks. "Lets start off simple. Smokescreen!" A dark haze swept over the battlefield, making it impossible to see more than a few inches in any direction.

"Gyarados, use twister to clear away some of the smoke." A large tornado came tearing across, whipping up dirt and leaves and parting the smog. Whenever it passed, deep ruts were left in the soft ground making it very loose and trecherous. Sayo did not look worried however as she watched the scene before her.

"Stay calm, Charmander." She told him. "Wait for the perfect moment and then use whiteflame on the broken up earth." Charmander nodded and sprang away. He doged the twister as it hurtled toward him and then let loose his flame. It roared brighter than ever before, making the two trainers step backwards in haste. The sandy earth glowed a deep crimson and began to melt, turning the ruts into small rivers of lava. Gyarados roared with the heat, and cringed away, unable to focus on its target. "Now, Charmander! Climb up on its back and use skull bash!"

The little fire-type did so with a vengance, moving so quickly that Gyarados had no time to react. It roared and reeled away, dizzy from the blow.

"Don't panic, Gyarados." Its trainer called. "Use Hydro Pump on the lava to cool it, and then follow up with rain dance."

A powerful stream of water poured from the Pokemon's mouth, drenching the molten lava. It hissed as it cooled, leaving a solid formation of rock in its place. Charmander hastily backed away from the spray, unable to get close enough to attack. "We have been training for this!" Sayo yelled at him encouragingly. "I know that you're strong enough to take it."

Just as she spoke, Gyarados unleashed its rain dance attack, and fat raindrops began to plummet down from above. "Damn." Sayo muttered as the water started falling in earnest. "What now?" Charmander stood miserably in the downpour, trying to shield its small tail flame. "Charmander, I guess we can use---"

She was cut off by the other trainers shouted command. "Hydro Cannon!"

Sayo and Charmander both looked up just in time to see a huge sphere of water come hurtling in their direction. "Use whiteflame to evaporate it!" She screamed to her friend. He took a deep breath and let loose a gigantic burst of power. It was enough to instantly evaporate the water on contact. "Good job!" Sayo cried extatically. "I cant believe that worked!" Her celebrations came too soon however. They did not notice the second powerful attack coming until it was too late. It collided with Charmander and sent him flying backwards for several feet. "No!" Sayo yelled, rushing to his side. It was over. Charmander was unconcious, curled up in a small bundle. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "That was my fault, Charmander my friend." She whispered to him. "I let my guard down and you had to pay for it." I know that you had the talent to win that battle, but my inexperience as a trainer let you down."

The blonde woman recalled her Gyarados and walked over to them. "You two are truly a unique pair." She said. "There are not many seasoned trainers could have done so well against the champion of the Sinnoh Pokemon League, let alone a rookie."

Sayo turned around in surprise. "You mean that you're…?"

"Yes," the other laughed. "My name is Cynthia, Dante is a very dear friend of mine. It was he who asked me to battle you. He knew that you would probably be still stricken by what happened to that wild Gyarados. Since I also had one, I was the perfect choice to "combat your fears" so to speak."

Sayo laughed for the first time in weeks. "You certianly did a good job. Thanks Cynthia, I don't know how I could have overcome this without your help."

"There is still a wound there." Cynthia reminded her. "I think you know what you need to do to overcome it."

"I do." Sayo nodded.

"Then do your best on this new journey of yours, trainer." Cynthia extended her hand. "Never, ever give in to your doubts."

As their hands clasped, Sayo could almost feel a lightness within herself. A great weight had been taken away, and she now knew what she had to do.

* * *

Charmander growled nervously behind her. "I know, buddy." Sayo whispered as she peered around a rock. "I'm scared as hell too, but this is something we have to do." He growled once more but nodded. Sayo took a deep breath and stood up. "Lets go."

They walked to the edge of the lake, and looked once more over the pristine waters. It looked so peacefull and calm, without the faintest hint of danger. "He should be able to smell us by now, Charmander." Sayo said. "He will either erupt from the lake and try to kill us, or sit at the bottom and watch our every move." She gulped. "I guess this is it."

Sayo looked once at the sky, fighting down her fear, and then spoke aloud. "Gyarados, I know that you are down there, and that you are aware of us. You probably think we are back to finish the wrongs that we have done to you, but that is not so. I know that this is probably a futile gesture, but one that I have to make. At first I was unaware of why you were so angry, I simply assumed that rage was part of a Gyarados' personality. When I finally realized what my Charmanders flame had done to you, I was overcome with regret and self hatred. I spent days upon days wallowing in my own emotions, training Charmander to control his power. Nothing else mattered. I guess I was just unable to face my own fear of failure."

Sayo closed her eyes, fighting back tears. She slowly knelt on the ground, keeping her head bowed. "I know that an apology can never make up for the pain and fear that we inflicted upon you, but I have to try. I realized today that all of those days were wasted. We should have come back to you the minute we found out the reason for your pain. Oh, god. I am so sorry."

The pair sat a few minutes more, their eyes closed. "I guess that's the best we can do, Charmander." Sayo said softly. "Lets just hope he heard us." They opened their eyes and stood up, ready to turn around. What they saw nearly made them jump out of their skins.

Silently, while Sayo had stil been talking, the Gyarados had risen out of the water. He was watching them closely, but his eyes showed no hint of rage. Instead, unshed tears glistened in their great yellow depths. He slowly bowed his head until it was on the same level as Sayo's. She stared at him for a long while before letting out a sob and rushing over to him. She hugged his great snout and kissed his scaly forhead. "Thank you, Gyarados." She whispered to him. "I will never forget how kind you are. I hope that you live happily and safely in your lake from now on. With no stupid humans to bother you."

He gave a low growl of agreement before rasing his head and diving back into the lake. Sayo and Charmander watched him go, a lightness filling their hearts. After a time Sayo laughed out loud and lifted her friend up, swinging him around. "We did it, Charmander! He understood!"

She gently placed the dizzy and disgruntled pokemon down on the ground. He growled at her, but she ignored him. Hastlily, she placed her pack on the sandy beach and rummaged through it. Finally, she drew out the silver necklace that Dante had given her. The dragonite pendant flashed brightly in the late afternoon sun. "This will symbolize the Sayo who does not run from fear." She said to nobody in particular. "It will remind me that wherever we might be, there will always be people who care for us and wish us well."

She swiftly gathered her long black hair and pulled it out of the way. The chain clasped easily at the back of her neck and hung down just past her collar bone. It sparkled prettily against the dark blue fabric of her dress. "Come on Charmander!" She said as she hoisted her pack over her shoulder again. "Viridian City is just up ahead. I don't know about you, but I am looking forward to a real bed tonight!" The pair took off running down the mountian, laughing like two children as they bounded along. They were ready to meet new people, and discover new places. Whatever adventures were in store for them would be mete with open arms.

***Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the latest chapter of Legende. I'm sorry this took so long, I was having serious writers block. But anyways, Please, Please, PLEASE review!!!!! It helps me to improve. Oh, and Regal290, your suggestion about the flying pokemon will come in the next chapter! Thanks again guys. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Wayward Eevee

Chapter 6: The Wayward Eevee

"Where have you been?!" Sayo flinched as Oak glared at her through the pale green videophone. "Didn't we tell you to call us as soon as possible? We have been frantic with worry, not knowing what had happened to you. And then, five weeks later, you decide to check in. What have you been up to?"

"Well, umm…." Sayo spluttered. "Special training of sorts. We lost track of the time, and before we knew it, the weeks had just flown by. Sorry."

Oak did not buy it for a minute, but decided not to press the point. "At least tell me that you have caught a few Pokémon during all that time."

Sayo hung her head. "No. I haven't even thought about it yet. Charmander and I have fared pretty well on our own, so I put it in the back of my mind. I mean, there isn't any rush right?"

"Wrong!" Sayo flinched again. "If you plan on being a Pokémon trainer then you should start competing for badges. The Pewter City Gym requires at least a two on two match in order to earn the Boulder Badge. In addition, the gym leader uses rock type Pokémon, which would crush your fire-type Charmander like a bug. Any more questions?"

"Yes, actually," She replied. "Isn't there a gym right here in Viridian? Why can't I challenge that one first?"

"It's closed at the moment." Oak informed her. "Apparently they still can't find a gym leader to take over from Giovanni. Pewter is your best bet, and besides Viridian Gym is renowned for being one of the toughest gyms in Kanto, not a very friendly start for a rookie trainer."

"Don't worry Sayo," Tracy said, poking his head into view. "It's still a long way to Pewter city, and there are lots of amazing Pokémon just waiting for you to catch. Just be sure to let us know that you are alive every ten years or so."

Sayo grinned. "Will do Tracy, thanks! Oh, and Professor, I truly am sorry for worrying you both. It's been a long time since someone has actually cared about what happens to me. I'm still getting used to it."

Oak and Tracy both smiled and waved as the screen flickered off. Sayo sat back in her seat for a moment, before standing up and stretching luxuriously.

"Excuse me, Sayo." She turned to see Nurse Joy standing behind her. "Your Charmander is fully healed and refreshed. Here you go." She held out Sayo's Poke Ball. "Where are you two heading next?"

"Pewter City," Sayo grinned. "Our sights are set on our first Gym Badge!"

"Well, I've entered your Pokémon League registration info, and everything seems ok. Good luck on your journey!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy, I will." Sayo raced out the door and threw her Poke Ball high in the air. "Let's go, Charmander!" The little Pokémon growled fiercely as he emerged, and shuffled over to his trainer's side. "Ok, my little friend." Sayo said. "Lets show the world exactly who we are."

* * *

Sayo and Charmander sat on a hill at the edge of Viridian Forest. A wide sweep of grasslands stretched out away from them as far as the eye could see. Below them was a sign that read "Pewter City 15 miles". Sayo sighed long and loud. "I don't know what to do, Charmander." She said. "We need to find a new partner fast, before we reach Pewter City, but look around." She gestured towards the empty prairie ahead of them. "There are absolutely no Pokémon around here at all. Even Viridian Forest was deserted. I don't understand!"

Angrily, Sayo buried her face in her hands and ground her teeth. Charmander looked worried as he patted her back consolingly. The strange absence of Pokémon was worrying him as well. A sense of danger hung thickly about the air, sending shivers up his spine.

Sayo was about to get up again when a huge burst of wind swept right past them. She threw up her arms as the breeze sent dust and grass streaming into her eyes. "Ugh, why is it so windy today?" She complained. "Lets get out of here Charmander."

He didn't respond. She turned around to look at him. "Hey buddy, what's---?" He held up a claw to silence her, staring rigidly in the direction the wind had come from. The little Pokémon's snout was in the air, trying to catch the distant scent that the wind had carried with it. He waited until another gust blew by to be absolutely sure.

"Charmander?" His trainer said, puzzled. "What is going---hey, wait!" He paid her no mind. Urgency was flowing through him as he realized what that strange smell was. Sayo scrambled up after him, following as he tore off of the side of the road and plunged into the grass. All she could see of him was his bright orange flame, peeking up above the plants.

A giant hill loomed above them and Charmander determinedly scaled it, running as fast as his short legs could carry him. Panting, Sayo followed, and eventually joined him at the top. "Char!" The little Pokémon cried, pointing. "Oh my god." Sayo gasped.

A huge flock of flying Pokémon was gathered at the base of the hill, attacking something hidden in the tall grass. Sayo could make out Pidgey, Pigeotto, Spearow, and even a large Fearow diving and swooping down and up relentlessly. "Is this what you sensed?" She said to her companion. He nodded resolutely and growled low. "It looks like they are attacking something down there. Quick, Charmander, lets go help!"

Together they half ran, half slid down the slope, hearing the cries of the bird Pokémon grow louder with every step. "Ok, let's do this!" Sayo yelled fiercely. "Charmander, use fire spin to get their attention!" The little Pokémon unleashed a torrent of flames that struck the flying assailants dead on. Furious, the Fearow let out a savage cry and dove at Charmander with fearsome speed. "Let's show him that its not right to pick on the weak, dodge and then use flamethrower!" Charmander leapt out of the way at the very last second and then hammered the Fearow from the side. It gave out a painful squawk before flying away, leading the flock along with it. "I hope that will teach it a lesson, my friend." Sayo said as she watched them disappear. "It was probably those guys who were scaring off all of the local Pokémon. Now, lets go see who they were attacking."

The pair raced over to the small depression in the grass. Curled up and shaking was a small brown and white Pokémon. "Wee…" It whimpered through closed eyes. "Oh, it's so cute!" Sayo exclaimed. "What is it?" She held her Pokedex out toward the strange creature.

"Eevee, the evolution Pokémon," It chirped back happily. "It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment. Eevee can evolve into any of seven different forms; Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon. It is normally found in groups of three or four, as Eevee are very social and enjoy the company of friends and family."

"Oh you poor thing," Sayo murmured, gently lifting it up. "You must still be only a baby. You have wounds all over your body. We've gotta get you to a doctor right away!" The Eevee looked weakly up at Sayo's kindly face. Gingerly, it licked her hand, before collapsing back into her arms. "Lets go, Charmander." She called as she took off running. "It's a race against time!"

***Authors Note: Thank you for reading the latest chapter of Legende. Please review and keep on reading! Thanks! Oh, and you guys are still allowed to make suggestions. It's more fun when the readers get to have their say. :P **


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble in Pewter City

**Chapter Seven: Trouble in Pewter City**

Sayo stood anxiously outside the surgical bay. She watched Nurse Joy and Chansey administering to the Eevee through a large glass window. They had been in there for almost two hours, stitching up the small Pokémon's terrible wounds. It just lay there the entire time, its liquid amber eyes staring at the wall. Sayo's heart tore apart every time she remembered the pain in its eyes.

A small snuffle broke her out of her reverie. Charmander was lying by her side, fast asleep. He had not felt the need to watch the procedure, though she knew that his anxiety for the wayward Eevee was no less than hers. The instant Nurse Joy had placed the small Pokémon on a stretcher and wheeled it away; Charmander had curled up and proceeded to snore. In his opinion, Nurse Joy could heal any hurt and there was no more cause for alarm. Sayo chuckled quietly as she watched him. How she wished that she could be so carefree.

After another half an hour, the doors to the surgical bay were whisked open and Joy appeared looking very tired. Chansey followed after her, pushing the stretcher that carried Eevee. "How is it, Nurse Joy?" Sayo asked at once, rushing forward.

"She will be just fine," Joy replied. "All of her wounds are healing nicely, and you managed to bring her in before she had suffered any significant blood loss. However, there are some matters that we need to discuss with Officer Jenney regarding the flock of flying Pokémon as well as other things."

"Ok," Sayo said nervously. The kindly nurse noticed her apprehension and laughed softly.

"You are not in any trouble Sayo," She said. "In fact, you and your Charmander may very well have saved this little ones life."

Sayo nodded, and turned to her still sleeping companion. "Charmander, return!" He snorted once before disappearing in a burst of red light. "Alright Nurse Joy. Where do we go?"

"Follow me."

Sayo followed at the Nurses heels, passing by the main lobby. It was crowded with all sorts of trainers, who were sitting and chatting comfortably. Sayo couldn't help admiring how confident their faces were and how kindness radiated from their eyes. These people were fearless, courageous, and hardened by real life experience. Sayo remembered how the people back home had been so different. It was almost impossible to believe that humans could be so radically different from each other, and could portray that in just a simple expression. She shook her head. This was her world now. Recalling the past would only bring back old fears and insecurities. Sayo smiled to herself and clutched the Dragonite pendant tightly. Now was not the time to confront it.

"Here we are." Nurse Joy said, opening a door that led to a small meeting room. Officer Jenny stood there looking out of the window. She turned when the two walked in and smiled.

"Hello, Sayo it's nice to meet you." She said warmly, extending her hand. Sayo nervously grasped it, noting how firm and confident Jenny's grip was. "I've called you here on behalf of the Pewter City Police Department, regarding a very important issue." She gestured to one of the large business chairs that were grouped around a table. "Won't you ladies sit down?"

Joy and Sayo both sat, watching the Officer walk around the table and sit opposite to them. "Now Sayo, you said that you rescued that Eevee from a large group of flying Pokémon. Can you describe exactly what species they were?"

"Yes," Sayo replied, still a little scared. "It was mostly just Spearow and Pidgey, with a few Piggeotto amongst them. The real difference was a solitary Fearow that led the group. It was very thin and nasty looking with a scar across its right eye. They were attacking the Eevee for some reason, and didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that they were hurting her so badly. Oh, and also on my journey to Pewter City, I noticed that there were absolutely no wild Pokémon about. The Viridian forest was completely silent and the plains beyond were just as barren. I think that the flock must have scared all of the indigenous Pokémon away."

"That is our guess too." Jenny replied. "That band of Pokémon has been causing trouble for some time, whether it be stealing food, or attacking travelers. I have issued a severe warning out to all travelers that we will be closing all routes to and from Pewter City until this issue can be resolved. By the way, just how did you manage to escape yourself?"

"Escape?"

Jenny nodded. "I doubt that the Fearow was very happy about you spiriting away its prey. How is it that you escaped without harm?"

Sayo still looked puzzled, but answered truthfully. "I didn't escape, officer. The second I realized what was going on, I rushed up and battled with the flock. They left pretty quickly; I guess they aren't too fond of Charmander's fire attacks."

Jenny and Joy both looked at each other in amazement. "Sayo," Jenny said after a long pause. "You are the first person to ever be able to chase away that Fearow. Every trainer in this center has tried and failed. Nurse joy has been inundated with the casualties. Even my entire police force was unable to beat him. It's incredible that a rookie like you could have finished him so quickly."

Sayo spluttered a little but could not get any discernable noise out. Jenny smiled in amusement and sympathy. "In any case, he will be back. After he has had some time to lick his wounds and his pride, he will return with a vengeance. I guess we'll have to deal with that when the time comes." The officer sighed and rubbed a hand across her brow.

"Just one more thing," Nurse Joy cut in. "When I was examining that Eevee, I found several micro fractures along its ribs as well as some deep bruising. These wounds were much older than the cuts inflicted by the bird Pokémon. I have reason to believe that this Pokémon was severely mistreated by its previous owner. I urge you, Officer, to take any measures possible to apprehend this person."

"Very well, I'll take it under consideration." Jenny said. "You can go now, Sayo."

Sayo left the room as the two women continued to discuss the matter. She sighed in both relief and confusion. What had Jenny wanted from her with all of those questions? After awhile she shrugged it off, and headed for the recovery room. It was none of her business anyway.

* * *

That evening, Sayo and Charmander sat in the mess hall, eating ravenously. They had not eaten all day and once they were assured that Eevee was completely out of danger, they dashed off to find some food. Sayo had just leaned back with a sigh of contentment when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see a tall man standing over her. He had dark hair and pale, colorless eyes that reminded her of maggots or rice pudding. She could detect something that she did not quite like in his gaze and demeanor which was intensified when he spoke.

"Are you the girl who brought in the Eevee?" His voice was very low and chilling.

"Yes I am," Sayo responded, staring fearlessly back at him. "What of it?"

"Is the creature yours or did you find it somewhere?"

Sayo's dislike for the man increased tenfold. "Yes she's mine." She lied. "We were training in the field just beyond Viridian Forest and were attacked by a flock of Spearow. Obviously, once I realized she was hurt, I rushed her to the Pokémon Center."

"You carried her almost fifteen miles in your arms?" He asked, smirking. "Quite the devoted trainer. Why was she not in her Poke ball?"

Sayo glared at him and Charmander growled threateningly. "I wanted to make sure that she was alright, not that it's any of your business."

"Oh, on the contrary, my girl," He said silkily. "It is quite indeed my business."

Sayo and Charmander watched him walk away, incredibly shaken. "What was that all about, Charmander?" She asked nervously. "Who the hell was that creepy guy?"Charmander shrugged, still glaring in his direction, all traces of hunger gone from his mind. "Well, let's not just sit here wondering buddy. Obviously he has something to do with that Eevee, and I need to find out what it is."

Together they snuck after the stranger, keeping out of sight. They followed him away from the crowded, illuminated common rooms and into a maze of dark hallways. Eventually he turned and walked into a room, closing the door behind him. Sayo turned to Charmander. "I'm sorry, buddy but that bright flame of yours will be too much of a giveaway in this darkness. Return." He growled reluctantly, but obediently stood still as he disappeared into the capsule.

On her own, Sayo crept up to the door and pressed her ear against the crack. She could hear a pair of male voices talking quietly to each other in hurried tones.

"I snuck into the recovery room and verified that it's definitely the Eevee. The stupid creature probably ran away in the night. Obviously it didn't make it very far before your Fearow found it." Sayo covered her mouth at these words, stifling a cry of outrage. "Honestly I'm surprised it's still alive. Luck alone has been what's brought it this far."

The familiar silky voice of the pale eyed man spoke up a little louder. "I interrogated the girl. She lied about owning the Eevee, obviously she knows something. We should bring her in for questioning. Now that the Nurse has examined the creature, she will probably wish to hold it. It will be too dangerous to claim ownership now."

Sayo's eyes widened. So this man was Eevee's trainer! She cautiously straightened up, trying to make no noise as she crept away. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with a big gloved hand. She struggled in panic, but could not free herself. The strangers grip was just too strong.

***Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the latest installment of Legende. As always PLEASE REVIEW, and have a fantastic day. **


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Team Rocket

**Chapter Eight: Enter Team Rocket**

Sayo continued to struggle, though she knew her efforts were in vain. The large gloved hand prevented her from making any noise, and cut off her breath. Just then, her assailant leaned forward and whispered in her ear. When she heard his voice, a feeling of immense relief and joy swept through her. "Sayo, calm down," he breathed as quietly as possible. "It's Dante. If you promise not to make any more noise I'll let you go."

She vigorously nodded and he slowly released her. Tears came flowing out of her eyes as she turned around and embraced him. Surprised, he quietly backed into the wall, and then awkwardly gave her a reassuring hug. "Why can't you just tap me on the shoulder or something?" Sayo hissed into his chest, trying to wipe away her tears. "you scared the hell out of me."

Looking up, she saw that he was grinning. Silently, he pressed his finger against his lips and motioned toward the door again. "First, let's hear the rest of their conversation."

Bemused, Sayo crouched down on the ground again, uncomfortably aware of him leaning over her head to listen. "I don't want to hear any more of this." The pale man's voice said. "We will have to steal the creature back. Do not fail me this time. By this time tomorrow, we must have the results of the Operation flying back to Headquarters. Use whatever means nessesary to recover that Eevee. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The second man replied. Sayo could almost see him standing rigidly straight and saluting in her mind's eye. There was a pause, and then he spoke again. "Commander, what if the girl decides to interfere? You said yourself that she was protecting the creature."

"If she interrupts the recovery, I will deal with her." The first man hissed. "Capture the girl and bring her to me. Look for a girl with long black hair, emerald eyes, and a Charmander who walks by her side." He paused once more, letting the silence grow very heavy. "Make sure that you do not fail me, or I will be forced to demonstrate exactly what qualities earned me this promotion. Mark my words; they are not at all pleasant."

The two at the door started when they heard footsteps approaching them. Dante beckoned and they tore down the hallway as quietly as they could. They did not speak until they had collapsed into a booth in the cafeteria. Trembling, Sayo hastily released Charmander. He looked suspiciously up at Dante, but then huffed in acknowledgement and curled up on her lap.

Dante laughed softly as he looked at the tiny fire-type. "I swear, that one has enough personality to fill a creature twice his size." Heaving a great sigh, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Sayo however had too many questions to let him relax. "What are you doing here?" She said, looking at him with her piercing gaze.

He chuckled again, but didn't open his eyes. "You and that Charmander are made for each other. The both of you are surly, blunt, and terrible conversationalists."

Sayo flushed not sure if he meant it fondly or not. "Just answer the question."

"All right," he sighed. "Maybe I'm crazy, but for some reason, I really trust the two of you. Come with me so we can talk in private."

He rose slowly to his feet and strode out of the room. Silently, Sayo followed him as he led them toward the upper level living quarters. These hallways faced southwest and ample sunlight poured in from the wide windows. He stopped at a door at the very end and ushered them inside. The curtains were opened wide, and provided a dazzling view of the courtyards and gardens that lay behind the Pokemon Center. Sayo did not pay this much notice, however. She sat down in a chair by the window, and stared at him unblinkingly, waiting for him to speak.

Dante ignored her as he pulled off his long black coat, and carefully hung it in the closet. Rolling the sleeves of his red, button up shirt, he bent down and pulled two water bottles out of the fridge and tossed one to her. Opening his and taking a long drink, he didn't seem at all perturbed by her piercing gaze. Finally he sat down opposite of her smiling slightly at her obvious impatience. Charmander did not bother with formalities, but comfortably settled down and closed his eyes.

"So, you want to know what I'm doing here? It's a long and dull story, but suffice it to say, that I am on the trail of an elusive sect of Team Rocket that has only recently been uncovered. I heard that they were planning on mounting a massive operation in the Viridian Forest, so I decided to base in Pewter City until I could discover what they were planning.

"How did you hear about this?"

"I have my ways," He said vaguely. "In any case, you can probably guess who exactly the two men that we were listening in on were."

"Team Rocket?"

"Exactly," he said, leaning back in his chair and lacing his long fingers together.

"So that means that the Flying Pokemon attacks were planned by Team Rocket in order to scare away travelers," Sayo mused, folding her arms across her chest. "They were guarding whatever is happening in Viridian Forest so that no one would discover it by accident. Obviously that Eevee was a very important factor in their Operation, and when she tried to escape, they sent Fearow after her."

Then, to Dante's great surprise she smiled broadly. "Then this makes it simple. All we have to do is prevent them from capturing her, and their entire project is ruined."

"What would prevent them from just capturing another Eevee, Sayo?" Dante asked casually.

"Well think about it," she answered. "They wouldn't have bothered to track her all this way if they could just capture another could they? It would mean jeopardizing their entire plan."

Dante smiled at her. "Well said Sayo, I was thinking the along the same lines. If what they said was true, then they will launch their recapture tonight when it's dark. I know it's asking a lot, but I could really use your help."

Sayo rose swiftly to her feet, and looked her friend directly in the eye. "You can always count on my help, Dante. I owe you that much. What do you want me to do?"

He regarded her with a curious look in his eyes. "Come to the rooftop and I'll explain."

* * *

The recovery room was completely dark save for the moonlight filtering in through the large window. Eevee lay curled up on her small bed, her soft brown sides rising and falling as she breathed. With a soft click, the lock on the door released and someone pushed it quietly open. The tall figure of a man slipped in through the opening and advanced upon the sleeping Pokemon. Eevee didn't stir. He crept to the bedside and pulled a strange looking injection device out of his sleeve. He also produced a small tube which he inserted into the injector. It locked into place with a sharp hiss. Cautiously, he raised the injector above the small Pokémon's neck, preparing to administer the drug.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The man whirled around. Sayo sat calmly on top of a filing cabinet, cupping her chin in her hands. "Stealing Pokemon is considered a crime around here," she said conversationally. "I would hate to call Officer Jenny."

The man's hand which had froze just above Eevee's neck twitched. "Uh uh," Sayo admonished leaping lightly down. "Not another step. Take your hand away from her and drop that injector."

Recovering his wits the man sneered. "Why should I listen to a little girl like you? I suggest that you get out of my sight before I have to hurt you." He pulled a poke ball out of his pocket and released it. A flash of white light lit up the darkened room and a large Raticate materialized before her.

"Raticate!" It snarled, baring its large pearly teeth at the small figure.

Calmly, Sayo returned the favor. "Charmander, prepare for battle!" The little fire type emerged, looking fiercely at his slightly larger opponent. Looking up, Sayo addressed the man, all traces of calmness gone from her eyes. "I know who you are, and what you plan to do with that Eevee. I saw the medical report. There is no way that I could ever forgive you for what you have done. So; I will give you one last warning. Get the hell out of here."

The man hesitated. "Too late!" Sayo snarled. "Whiteflame!" The thin streak of fire snaked its way forward, hitting the unprepared Raticate square in the abdomen. It hissed in pain and fell backward, unconscious. Hastily, its owner recalled it and took off, tearing through the quiet Pokemon Center. Sayo followed, a small smile spreading across her face. It was all up to Dante now.

The man pulled of his coat, revealing the black Team Rocket underneath. He pressed his communicator, panting as he ran. "Mission unsuccessful! I repeat, Mission unsuccessful! They were waiting for us. I am under pursuit, requesting immediate assistance!"

A calm voice replied, crackling slightly due to static. "Understood. Prepare for rendezvous."

The Team Rocket agent burst out of the building, Sayo hot on his heels. She could see the dim lights of a helicopter in the distance. Where was Dante? Then out of nowhere, the dark shape of Dragonite swept down, and Dante leapt off of her back. He took the man down with a powerful flying kick, and pinned him down, handcuffing him in one swift movement. Sayo came running up to him, Charmander puffing at her heels.  
"Nice moves. What happened with the Commander?"

Dante gritted his teeth. "That bastard got away, took me completely by surprise. He is like no Team Rocket member I have ever met. Usually they fight when they are cornered, but he didn't even try. He had a jetpack on him and escaped to his helicopter. One thing's for sure, he won't be coming to help this poor fool."

Sayo looked up at the sky, watching the helicopter disappear into the distance. There went the man who had so hurt her dear Eevee. Her fists clenched by her sides. They would settle up in the future. She was ready.

***Well, here it is….finally lol. As always please review review review! I hope that you guys will keep reading and enjoying! **


	9. Chapter 9: Histories and Victories

**Chapter Nine: Histories and Victories**

Sayo and Dante stood by the counter of the Pokemon center. Sayo was shaking and looking quite nervous. Seeing this, Dante took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm sure Officer Jenny won't have a problem with it Sayo. After all, if it wasn't for you Eevee probably wouldn't be with us now."

Sayo blushed slightly at his touch and looked down. "Thank you Dante." Charmander growled slightly in agreement, and snuggled closer to her leg. Life was so boring when you were as short as he was.

At the sound of Nurse Joy's musical voice Sayo looked sharply up, apprehension evident in her eyes. "What did the officer decide Nurse Joy? Can I keep her?"  
The kindly nurse smiled and motioned to Chansey. Clattering and thumping, a stretcher came into view with the small Eevee sitting on top. Her eyes were bright and alert, and at the sight of Sayo, she let out a small cry. "Officer Jenny considers this matter closed. I can think of no better person to entrust this Eevee to, Sayo."

Sayo cried out in delight and rushed over to her new friend, Charmander hot on her heels. Eevee leapt into her arms and the trio spun around on the spot. "Thank you so much!" Sayo cried. "Wait until Professor Oak hears about this!" She and her Pokémon dashed off in the direction of the videophones. Soon the bemused professor was inundated with incomprehensible babble and celebration.

Dante stayed at the counter, smiling at the trio's antics. "Such a simple soul. I only wish that everyone else in the world could be satisfied by friendship alone."

"Perhaps," Joy replied. "Still the pessimist, I see. Sometimes you should take another look around you and find how much joy actually exists in the human heart. It's been a long time since I first met that small boy, who only thought of Pokémon as his escape from reality. Eight years have passed, and I had hoped that he would find happiness for himself in that time."

"Trust me, he has tried." Dante replied his eyes tinged with sadness. "Someone who was brought up in a world where darkness was so evident can have a hard time finding his way out into the sunlight. Yet I have found my first glimmer, and I continue walking towards it. At times I can see it growing larger before my eyes."

Nurse Joy turned toward him, a serious look on her face. "Can I ask you a personal question Dante?" He merely nodded, though a closed expression began to cover his eyes.

"Something tells me you know what I am about to ask," Nurse Joy said resignedly. He didn't reply so she plunged ahead. "Why do you still work for that man? You owe him nothing and yet you still follow his every command; obey his every whim. How can you stand it?"

"That is a very personal question," Dante said softly. He did not speak for a very long time, and Nurse Joy grew afraid that he would never answer. Finally he raised his head and looked her directly in her eyes. "I am merely a moth, who is drawn to his bright flame. I can see the fire in my future, which will eventually engulf me and yet I still fly toward it, blind and helpless."

Joy's expression grew hard and her voice became almost cold. "If that is what you believe, then you are no different from that ten year old child that I hid in my cellars for over a year. Remember him Dante? You haven't grown up at all! Oh, on the outside you are the sleek efficient agent who holds the world at his feet, but inside; you are still a boy who cries for his mother every night. I helped you because I knew that you could change, and I still do. You need to sever that bond, before it's too late!"

Dante merely smiled sadly at her. "It's too late for me, I'm afraid." With that he turned on his heel and strode out the door.

A few minutes later, Sayo reappeared, breaking Joy out of her reverie. "Where did Dante go?"

"He had to leave," Nurse Joy replied absentmindedly. Then, noticing the girl's crestfallen face, she hastily amended her phrase. "I'm sure that he stayed as long as he could! He's a very busy man."

Sayo smiled. "Thank you Nurse Joy. I'm sure that he did."

Joy watched her walk back to her room with a sad expression on her face. She could tell this child had a huge burden weighing on her heart. How ironic. She and Dante really were similar. Sighing, Nurse Joy shook her head and returned to work. "Break free, Dante." She whispered to herself. "Break free and fly away."

Charmander growled his fierce battle cry as he stood in front of the Pewter City Gym. Sayo stood beside him, with a comical expression of excitement and pure terror. "I challenge you!" She cried at the large stone doors. Nothing happened for several seconds, but then the large granite slabs began to creak and groan, and slowly opened up.

Out of the dark opening strode a tall, thin man badly in need of a shave. He wore long pants and a well worn shirt accompanied by a pair of fingerless gloves and huge brown workboots. "I am Flint," he said in a deep, gravelly voice. "Gym leader of Pewter city, please enter." Sayo followed him inside, excitement drowning out her anxiety. Charmander was practically jogging to keep up with her quick step.

A boy only a year or so younger than her stepped into the light and began to speak quietly to Flint. The gym leader nodded and then turned to address Sayo again. "This is my son," he rumbled proudly. "He is currently training to take over this gym from me and his older brother Brock and will act as referee to our match. Agreed?"

Sayo nodded, a determined smile spreading across her features. "Agreed! Come, Charmander. Let's win ourselves a boulder badge!" The pair ran over to the challenger's box and turned to face Flint.

He had taken his place across the field, and the boy stood on the ref's podium. "This will be a two on two battle between the Gym leader Flint, and the Challenger Sayo." He declared confidently, holding the two colored flags at his side. "The match will be over when both of either combatant's Pokémon are unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions." He paused to take a breath and then raised the flags above his head. "Let the battle begin!"

"Geodude, let's go!" Flint shouted at once, hurling his first poke ball in the air. The heavy rock-type Pokémon materialized in the middle of the field and flexed its muscles. "Dude!"

Sayo tossed her own poke ball up. "Eevee, prepare for battle!" Eevee emerged, looking excited. "I don't know what kind of battling you did before." Sayo said to her, clenching her fists. "But we have spent many hours training for this and I know that your power and ability is more than enough to make up for the type match-up. Do your best for all of us!"

"Wee!" Eevee cried and fearlessly faced her larger opponent.

"Sorry, but there is no way that any Eevee could possibly bring down my Geodude," Flint said. "Tackle!"

Geodude launched itself at Eevee with blinding speed, knocking her off of her feet. "Don't let that get to you!" Sayo cried. "Shadow ball!" Eevee sent a large mass of dark energy hurtling back at her opponent. It collided and sent Geodude skidding backwards. "Follow it up with quick attack!" Eevee did so and the rock type groaned under the stress.

Flint was still smiling slightly to himself. "That was fun, but it's my turn now; rockslide!" A rumbling sound filled the room and all of a sudden a huge pile of rocks came hurtling in Eevee's direction.

Sayo gasped and shouted something inaudible over the roar of earth. Geodude and its trainer watched calmly as a large cloud of dust settled over the field. "This match is mine!" Flint remarked, smiling, but then he suddenly stopped, staring ahead. Eevee was nowhere to be seen. "Where-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Another rumble shook the stadium and Eevee erupted from the earth, sending Geodude flying into a large boulder. It grunted with pain as it slowly righted itself, obviously this battle was still not over.

Sayo, however, had no intention of letting another rockslide fall on top of her Pokemon. "Agility and then shadow ball!" Eevee did so, moving with a blur of speed. Geodude didn't know where to turn as it spun around and around, looking for its opponent. Just then, Eevee's second shadow ball collided with Geodude's back, followed closely by another one that hit its side. Another cloud of dust erupted from the field, and when it cleared, Geodude lay unconscious face-first on the ground.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Sayo is the winner!" cried the referee. Sayo squealed with delight and rushed onto the field, giving her Eevee a huge embrace.

"You did it! You did it! Oh my god I am so proud of you!"

Flint grunted. "Tcha! I guess you did manage to bring down my Geodude. Which I must admit, impresses me to no end, but this next one won't be so easy!"

Another poke ball was thrown and a huge Onyx materialized onto the field. It towered over Sayo and her friends, roaring so loudly that it made the ground shake. The trio stopped their victory dance and turned back towards the battle field, getting serious again.

"What do you think, Charmander?" Sayo whispered. "Can you take him?"

The little fire-type nodded firmly and shuffled forward to meet its opponent. Flint laughed at him and shook his head. "I got to admit to you kid, you've got guts. But guts alone just won't cut it. There is no way that your little Charmander can ever pack enough punch for Onyx to even notice."

Sayo's eyes darkened. "You will definitely regret saying that."

"Round two is about to begin!" The ref called. "Flint's Onyx vs. Sayo's Charmander. There is no time limit. Begin!"

"Charmander, let's show them some pretty artwork!" Sayo roared. "Use Whiteflame to draw a circle around Onyx; no rock type has ever experienced heat like this!"

Charmander hissed, and out of his mouth came the thin stream of pure white flames. They circled around the gym leader's Pokémon melting the rock on contact. Onyx roared with the sheer heat of it, and squirmed around, trying to escape. Even the two humans had to take a few steps back, shielding their eyes against the glow.

"Use dig to get away!" Flint cried. Just in time, the large stone serpent plunged down into the earth, leaving a huge hole in the middle of the flaming circle. Sayo merely smiled.

"Use that circle as a shield against his attack!" Charmander complied, dashing inside the ring of flames just as Onyx erupted on the other side. It roared in frustration when it spotted the small fire-type standing inside the heat shield making impudent faces.

"Don't let it get the best of you, Onyx!" Flint yelled, sounding desperate himself. "Use Rock Throw to smash your way in!"

Onyx lashed its mighty tail and large boulders were sent hurtling at the field. However, the moment they made contact with the waves of intense heat they simply melted away. Charmander chuckled evilly; this was much more enjoyable than he had anticipated.

"Ok, let's end this." Sayo said so quietly that only Charmander could hear. "Climb up on his back, and blast his head with a flamethrower. Do not under any circumstances use your Whiteflame. We are here to win a match, not kill a Pokémon."

Charmander nodded, and turned back towards his opponent. Onyx was still trying to find a way around the wall of heat, its frustration growing by the second. With a huge slam of its mighty tail, Onyx sent yet another rock slide hurtling into the air. This was the chance that Charmander was waiting for. While the dust clouded the field, he slipped down into the hole that Onyx had created and re-emerged just behind his opponent.

Seeing this, Flint shouted urgently to his partner. "Quick, behind you!" It was too late. With a gigantic leap, Charmander flung himself onto the Pokémon's squirming body and quickly shimmied up to its head. Flint could only watch in horror as the little fire-type let out a burst of fire, and the gigantic Onyx fell heavily at his feet. When the dust settled, the tough Gym Leader could see Sayo and Charmander both standing with their arms folded, identical smiles of triumph on their faces.

"Onyx is unable to battle!" cried the boy ref. "The winner of this match is Sayo!"

Flint just looked on, dumbfounded, as the small girl twirled her two pokemon around and around laughing with all her heart. How could this seemingly fragile trio hold such power? Walking over, he bowed low and held out a gloved hand. Sitting in his palm glinted a small badge. "For attaining victory at the Pewter City Gym, I hereby award you with this boulder badge." Flint said formally. "Although I lost, I am honoured to have fought such a worthy opponent."

Sayo took the badge and held it up to the light. It flashed in the bright sun that filtered down through the opened skylights. "Thank you, Flint." She said, smiling. "The honor is mine."

The trio turned their backs on Pewter Gym and walked out the doors, shielding their eyes against the bright sunlight. Sayo looked again at her new badge, a slightly melancholy feeling settling over her heart. "Dante." She whispered. "I wish you could have been there to see me win, but I guess there are far more important things for you to do. Be careful, wherever you are."

A growl from Charmander made her look up. He was several paces ahead, gesturing to something that lay on the ground. Sayo ran over and picked it up. It was a silver case, old, but polished to perfection. She opened the small clasp and let the lid fall back. The inside was lined with red velvet, and filled with oddly shaped depressions. Sayo noticed a small piece of paper tucked into one of them, and picked it up.

_"For your victory, and the others to come."_ Was all that it said. Sayo noticed that one of the depressions looked slightly familiar. Gently, she placed the boulder badge inside, where it fit perfectly. "This must be a badge case." Sayo mused to herself. "There are twelve slots, for each of the twelve Kanto gym leaders. I only need eight badges to compete in the Indigo League, so I have plenty of choices." Suddenly she laughed out loud, Charmander and Eevee jumped and spun around, looking at her as though she were crazy. "Lets get going guys!" She yelled. "I can smell more battles ahead of us. Onward, to victory!"

**Sorry, it's been awhile guys. This is the latest chapter, and before you start yelling at me, lemme clear something up. In the original series, Gary had ten badges when he entered the Indigo league. He was unable to defeat Giovanni, and did not know of Blaine, so that means that he had four badges other than the eight that Ash won. Therefore, there must be at least 12 gym leaders in Kanto. As always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Reassertion of Strength

Chapter Six: Reassertion of Strength

Sayo silently strode along the smooth, sun dappled path that wound its way around the foothills outside Cerulean City. The bumbling forms of her two Pokémon could be seen several feet ahead, reveling in the afternoon stroll. Day after day had been spent in rigorous training getting ready for their upcoming gym battle, and the short respite was welcome for all. Even the taciturn Sayo had cracked a smile or two as she observed their antics, but it would quickly disappear as she sank back into the depths of her own thoughts. This city held no fond memories for her, and she was anxious to get her challenge over as quickly as possible.

She gave another sigh and pulled out the gleaming silver badge case that had been given to her by an unknown person. Sayo suspected Dante, but something in her head told her that it was not quite his style. Even so, the snug velvet lining and her newly polished Boulder Badge gave her a small burst of warmth inside her stomach whenever she looked upon it.

Up ahead, Charmander had grown tired of chasing after his energetic companion and was now imperiously strolling along at his own pace. As he passed under the boughs of a large copse of oak trees, something hard hit him on the top of his head. He jumped in surprise and growled threateningly, looking around for the culprit. It was a large red apple. Charmander picked it up curiously and was about to continue walking, when yet another fruit struck his skull. This time he did not wait to identify the projectile, but sent a burst of flames up into the tree.

To his surprise, a small yellow ball came spinning out of the foliage and landed on the road in front of him. It uncurled itself to reveal that it wasn't a ball at all, but a very round fuzzy Pikachu.

"Pika!" It said, snickering at Charmander's dumbfounded expression.

"What on earth are you doing, buddy?" Sayo asked as she caught up to him. Upon seeing the small electric Pokémon she squealed with delight. "Oh it's a Pikachu! How adorable! Wherever did you find this little darling, Charmander?"

The little fire-type gave a gag of disgust at the word "darling" but dutifully held up the apple and pointed to the tree. He mimed being hit by the apple and growled once more. Pikachu merely snickered once more.

"Oh I see." Sayo said, rounding on the stranger. "So we have got ourselves a little trouble maker have we? Well then, I'll just have to catch you!"

She picked up an empty pokeball and tossed it threateningly up and down in the palm of her hand. Pikachu didn't look at all phased, and merely stuck its tongue impudently out at her.

"What bad manners."Sayo growled, sounding uncannily like her Charmander. "Lets just make one thing clear. No one can harass my friends and get away with it! Poke Ball-"

Just as she lifted her arm to throw, a smooth voice cut in. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sayo and Charmander spun around. A very tall boy stood on the hill behind them, wearing a moss green shirt and a pair of sunglasses perched in his wavy blonde hair. He strode down the hill to meet them, and stood in front of the little yellow Pokemon.

"Why wouldn't I want to do it?" Sayo asked, completely taken aback. The boy merely grinned and held out a strange looking Poke Ball. It looked just like the normal ones except for a bright yellow lightning bolt emblazoned on the top. She reasoned that it must be one of the newfangled Poke Balls that were becoming popular in the other regions.

"Because this guy's mine, see. He ran ahead when I was taking a water break and obviously thought that your little Charmander here was a good way to derive some amusement." The boy then gave a wry look at Pikachu, making its ears droop ever so slightly. "I'm sorry for all the trouble he caused you, see, but he didn't mean any harm. How 'bouts I make it up to you with a Pokemon battle?"

Sayo broke out into a grin. "I promised these guys the day off, but I'm sure that they won't mind me cutting their free time a bit short. What do you say, guys? Ready for a battle?"

She looked around for a moment, and then frowned. "By the way Charmander, what happened to Eevee?" Charmander shrugged and looked a little guilty.

The boy laughed again and pulled off his shoulder bag. He carefully opened it and Eevee's head popped out of the top. She gave a happy cry and leaped onto the surprised Sayo's shoulder. "I found this little one roaming around in the meadows. I could tell that she belonged to someone by the way she carried herself, see. The wild ones always have this certain demeanor about 'em. Oh, by the way, my name is Xeo. What about yours?"

"Sayo," the girl answered. "But let's get proper introductions out of the way later. Right now, it's time to battle!"

"Let's make this a two-on-two battle!" Xeo declared confidently, facing Sayo some ways across the field. "Substitutions are not allowed. Agreed?"

Sayo merely nodded and held up her poke ball. "You can do the honors!"

"Alrighty then! Starfire, let's show her what we can do!" He threw yet another strange Poke ball in the air, and out erupted an ever stranger Pokemon. It was very large and flew about on a pair of magnificent wings. It had grey and white mottled plumage and let out a strange fluttering cry.

"Staravia, the starling Pokemon," Her pokedex chirped. "They live in forests and fields. Squabbles over territory occur when flocks collide. These Pokemon are indigenous to the Sinnoh region."

"Wow, that's cool." Sayo remarked, putting her pokedex away in her bag. "Let's see how you can handle my Eevee. Prepare for battle!"

Her Poke ball erupted in silver light and Eevee emerged, looking ready for a fight. "Wee!" She cried, and stood bristling in front of Sayo.

Xeo's face at once melted from his usual jovial expression into one of cold calculation. "I will take the first move. Gust, Starfire!"

Starfire beat her wings and sent an enormous burst of wind at her opponent. Eevee hunkered down and tried to endure it, but the sheer force was pushing her backwards little by little.

"Eevee, don't try to fight it!" Sayo called, shielding her eyes against the wind. "Use dig to escape!"

Eevee did as she was told and flung herself into the ground. This didn't faze Staravia at all, who merely flew higher, out of range of Eevee's attack. Sayo gritted her teeth; she knew that since Staravia was a normal and flying type, Eevee's Shadow ball and Dig attacks wouldn't do her any use. However, she still had two trump cards up her sleeve that she and Eevee had been practicing ever since the gym battle in Pewter City, and she decided that now was a good time to use them.

As Eevee emerged from her hole, Xeo ordered Staravia to use her wing attack. Starfire at once zoomed down with amazing speed. "Eevee, wait until she gets close and then use Iron tail!" Eevee growled in consent and dashed towards her opponent. When the two speedy Pokemon collided with each other, a big cloud of dust billowed around. Both were sent flying in different directions, but by mere chance, Eevee managed to find her feet first. Sayo wasted no time.

"Hidden Power!"

Eevee began to glow and then shot her attack at the still unsteady Staravia. It hit dead on, and the bird Pokemon fell to the ground in defeat. Undeterred, Xeo recalled her back to her Poke ball and immediately let loose his second Pokemon. "Blaze, I choose you!"

A huge Arcanine emerged from the ball and bellowed out its challenge. Sayo grimaced, but nevertheless she plunged bravely ahead. "Eevee, Shadow ball!" Eevee let loose her attack, but the fire type dodged it with blinding speed. Xeo's expression didn't change; he merely nodded to his Pokemon and then shouted his next attack aloud. "Arial Ace!"

"What?" Sayo began, completely dumbfounded, but before she had time to collect herself, Blaze had struck, and Eevee lay unconscious by her feet. "How could an Arcanine know a flying attack?" She said to Xeo, still slightly shocked.

"Because of its speed." He answered. "Any Pokémon that is fast enough on its feet is able to learn Arial Ace. It just takes a lot of time and effort. Obviously, Arcanine is a perfect candidate."

Sayo grimaced again. This young man was not an opponent to be taken lightly. Obviously he had a lot of skill and experience, as well as a natural talent. She saw no choice but to use her Whiteflame. "Charmander, prepare for battle!" He emerged growling as usual, undaunted by his opponents' superior size. "Use Whiteflame to draw a ring around that Arcanine, we need to stop its speed!"

Arcanine cringed with the heat, despite being a fire type. He looked left and right but was unable to find a point weak enough to escape. Still, his trainer seemed unconcerned. "That is a very strange and powerful attack that your Pokemon has, Sayo, but do not place too much faith in that alone. You need to have a diversity of strengths in order to become a Pokemon Master." He turned back to his Pokemon, folding his arms across his chest. "Arcanine, use Dragon Pulse!"

Sayo watched in horror as the mass of energy was sent hurtling toward Charmander. "Get out of the way!" She screamed, but too late. Charmander was unable to doge it and was sent flying, unconscious, into her arms. He growled in pain, but she shushed at him, and recalled him back to his Poke ball. The truth of the situation seemed to hit home then all of a sudden. Her powerful, invincible attack had failed, and so had she.

***Sorry that this took so long guys. I was camping in the Black Hills with some classmates all week and was unable to use my computer. As always keep up with the suggestions and reviews. I will try to accommodate all of you! Thanks for reading Legende!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Past Unveiled

Chapter Eleven: A Past Unveiled

"I started my journey four years ago, see." Xeo was saying amiably. The pair was sitting by the side of the road, giving their Pokemon a well deserved break. Sayo, still slightly put upon by her loss, was at first reluctant to spend her afternoon lazing about. Usually the first thing she would do was to spend several hours engaged in intense special training trying to figure out how things had gone wrong. Instead, Xeo had persuaded her to take advantage of some down time, and forget about battles and training for a few hours. Sayo hated to admit it, but he was right. The relaxing had really taken a load off of her mind and allowed her to think. Even the gloomy threat of having to enter Cerulean City again seemed a far away reality. Something about this cheerful and enigmatic trainer brought forth an aura of calm and happiness.

"Sayo, are you listening?" Sayo jumped, realizing that she had let her thoughts wander.

"Sorry, Xeo," She said hastily, trying to hide her embarrassment. "The sunlight was beginning to make me sleepy. So you have been training for four years?"

"Yep," He said proudly, a rather boyish grin spreading across his face. "I am a Cinnabar native, see. On my tenth birthday my parents gave me a Growlithe and booted me out the door. Said that I needed a little firsthand experience. Of course, being young and impressionable, the thing I wanted most was to be like Blaine, our Gym Leader. Sometimes I felt isolated from other trainers because I didn't have a proper starter Pokemon, but that quickly disappeared as I got to know my new companion. We spent two years with Blaine, and I learned valuable skills about fire-type Pokemon, but eventually we decided to move on. There were things that we had to learn ourselves, and challenges that we wouldn't get to face until we were truly out on our own.'

"When we left, Blaine gave me a fire stone and I evolved Blaze into an Arcanine. Together, we gathered a team of valuable fighters and set out on our adventure. We felt that Kanto was a bit too tame and so we went out to conquer Johto first. Didn't win the league of course, we made some pretty dreadful blunders, but we managed to hack and slash our way to the finals. After we were a bit more seasoned, we travelled to Sinnoh and started competing for badges over there. We managed to win the Pokemon League, but got smashed to pieces by the Sinnoh Elite Four. It wasn't a complete waste though; we learned some valuable lessons."

Here he gave Sayo a meaningful glance. "Never think that you can win by sheer force alone. Even if you have the most powerful Pokemon in the world, there is still the possibility of defeat." Xeo lapsed into silence again, and turned his face up to the sky, letting the gentle breeze sweep his blonde hair away from his face. "Boy did she hit that home."

Sayo looked up, her interest piqued, "She?"

"Cynthia, the Elite Four Champion." He said in a somewhat morose tone. "I never even got the chance to battle her. Lucian completely cleaned me out. She gave me a few consolatory words of wisdom though, and boy did they cut me like a knife." Xeo looked up and smiled at his friends' concerned expression. "In a good way of course."

Sayo laughed, "Of course." She then let out a huge sigh. "I never even stood a chance, did I?"

Xeo's face molded into a stern expression. "Sayo, you are just a beginner with only one badge under your belt. Don't get all upset over one small battle between friends. If I may say so you did amazingly for such an inexperienced trainer, and I don't mince words, see. So let's have none of your moping about." He grinned cheekily at her before looking back at the sky.

Sayo was about to grin back at him when something hit her. "Hang on," she said, frowning. "How do you know that I have only one badge? I never mentioned that."

Xeo laughed again and clapped a hand to his forehead. "I forgot to tell you. I was watching your battle with Flint the other day. He and my dad are old pals and go way back, see. I stopped by his place once the roads to Pewter had opened up, and saw the whole thing."

She cast him a reproachful look. "You might have mentioned that sooner." Then, hesitating, she drew out her badge case. "Then by any chance were you the one who left this?"

"No," he said, frowning as he examined it. "This is a pretty old and expensive case. Definitely not something I could afford." He opened it up and raised his eyebrows at the twelve indentations inside. "This is strange. Nowadays, badge cases are made to hold only eight badges because that's all the trainer needs in order to enter the League. I have never heard of a case that has been made to hold all twelve badges before." He handed it back to her apologetically. "Sorry I can't be of much use."

Sayo sighed as she accepted it and put it in her bag again. It was worth a try. "That's fine, Xeo. I'll probably find out eventually, when it's the right time." She stretched her arms and looked up at the sky. It was streaked with purple and gold as the sun started to set behind the azure silhouettes of the mountain range. She had travelled to many places in her lifetime, but Kanto had some of the most beautiful sunsets she had ever seen.

Suddenly she sat bolt upright and leapt to her feet in panic. "It's sunset!" She shrieked. "Oh damn it all!"

"What's wrong?" Xeo said, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I absolutely cannot be roaming the streets of Cerulean City at night. Or even the countryside for that matter. I need to be safely inside the Pokemon Center as quickly and as quietly as possible, before night falls."

"Why?" He said curiously.

"Let's just say that there are some people that I would much rather not meet at the moment." Sayo said tersely.

Xeo knew that he wasn't going to get any more out of her than that so he let the matter slide. "Well good luck, I'll probably run into you at the center later. I have some business at the Cerulean Gym as well. See you soon!"

Sayo nodded curtly and then recalled her Pokemon back to their balls. Charmander growled in a disgruntled manner, but allowed himself to be recalled. Sayo didn't want them to be seen until they were all safely inside the Pokemon Center. There was just too much to risk. Hastily she took her Pokedex and Poke balls and stuffed them inside a hidden pocket in her dress. If she was caught, she would need a means of escape.

Darkness was almost upon Cerulean as Sayo crossed into the city limits. It looked as peaceful and as calm as ever, with the ever present sound of splashing fountains echoing through the dim alleys. Truly this was one of the most beautiful cities in Kanto, she thought as she crept along a darkened street. If only the people could be so as well.

Sayo turned onto another street and was relieved to see the brightly lit silhouette of the Pokemon Center about a hundred meters away. Throwing caution to the winds she began to run toward it, the apprehension that had been flooding through her body now ebbing away. Surely they would have made a move by now. Then, just as she passed a tall telephone pole, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley. Instantly she began to twist and struggle, trying to throw her assailant off, but to no avail. He was at least twice her height and had huge muscles that were as hard as steel. Quickly and easily he slammed her against the wall and twisted her hands painfully behind her back. Ignoring her small cry of pain, he used a leather thong and tied her wrists tightly together.

Sayo silently cursed herself. How could she have been so careless? She knew that she should have left earlier, but Xeo's bright smile and cheerful company had compelled her to stay until darkness had almost ascended. There was no way that they wouldn't have noticed her. One last time she tried to kick out and free herself but the man just chuckled. A cloth came over her mouth and nose and the sweetly nauseating smell of chloroform wafted into her system.

"No," she managed to choke out, and then she collapsed at the base of the wall. The big man picked her up as lightly as a feather and then slipped away into the darkness.

Sayo woke up to find herself lying upon a magnificent four poster bed. Heavy velvet hangings hung down around her like a tent, except on her right where they had been drawn back to allow the bright light flood inside. Squinting, she sat up and looked around. She was still in her clothes and her hands were mercifully unbound. Silently, she drew her knees to her chest and allowed a single tear to leak out and trickle down her face. After almost a year on the run she had blundered stupidly right into their hands.

"You're looking well, Sayo," came a sweet voice. Sayo spun around, startled. Out of the shadows by her bedside rose a tall, beautiful woman. She was dressed in a long, red velvet dress and her golden hair was piled ornately on the top of her head. Magnificent gold jewelry hung from her ears, wrists and at her throat. She stared at Sayo and her full, red lips curved into a smile.

Sayo shuddered, that smile had always reminded her of a wolf, the moment before he descended upon his prey. Still, she could not show any fear, this she knew from experience. Automatically, she straightened her back and lifted her chin, staring straight into the woman's face. "Thank you, Auntie," she responded quietly.

"I must say, I was very surprised when we picked up your transponder signal." The woman said again, sitting on the side of the bed. Sayo resisted the urge to inch away. "You have done a magnificent job avoiding us for many months now. Never before has a runaway ever eluded me." A slender hand snaked up and clasped Sayo's chin, turning the girls' head so that the two were eye to eye. "I must say, it made me very angry indeed."

Turning away, she let go of her nieces face and reached for something on the floor. She produced Sayo's bag and placed it on her lap. Long fingers rummaged through it for a few moments before producing the long silver badge case. Opening it up, she delicately stroked the soft velvet and picked up the shiny boulder badge. "Now, however could you have gotten this?" She inquired, turning it around in her palm.

Sayo's stomach clenched but years of training enabled her to keep her face perfectly controlled. "Oh, you misunderstand, Auntie," she said smiling. "The case is not mine. I merely picked it up off of the ground. Knowing how valuable it must be I decided to keep it. I'm afraid that not much money comes your way when you are on the run. I was planning on selling it when I got into town."

Auntie raised an elegant eyebrow. "How uncharacteristic of you, Sayo. You were always so dreadfully honest; I would never imagine that you would do anything with this case other than turn it over to the police. Still, I am glad that you have risen above such things."

Sayo could tell that her aunt still had a final burning question on her mind. This was the question that she had been building up to all evening. "_Still always the cunning one_," she thought.

Then her aunt did something totally unexpected. Using a sharp silver knife that was hidden in her sleeve, she picked up the badge holder and pried off the outer casing. The tarnished silver shell fell away, revealing a pure gold inner layer. It gleamed as strongly as if it had just been polished, and on the top was an ornate engraving of a Dragonite circling a blazing star. Unable to help herself, Sayo let out a gasp of surprise and wonder. Auntie's face suddenly transformed from a caring expression to one of utter rage. She grasped Sayo's wrist harshly and pulled the girl foreword. "Do you know what that engraving on the case means, girl?" She hissed. "That is the family emblem of the Lorendi, the family who are at the head of Interpol. They control the police forces all over the world. I do not believe for a second that you, a member of this family, just happened to come across such a thing. Who gave it to you, and for what purpose?" She shook her niece violently. "Answer!"

Sayo gathered up her courage and looked her aunt in the eye. "Believe me, Auntie, it was just a coincidence, nothing more. I don't believe that the Lorendi are even aware of this family's involvement. How could they? All who serve us do so undercover and all confidential transmissions are disguised to look like background static. You should know this better than I."

Disgusted, Auntie threw the girl back onto the bed. "You will remain here for now. Be grateful that you are my niece, and can be given a second chance. Not many are so lucky. I will come for you in the morning."

She swept regally out of the room and pulled the door closed behind her. The minute she left, Sayo sank back onto her bed and rummaged through her pocket. In a burst of red light, Eevee appeared looking around in confusion. "Sorry for this, Eevee," Sayo choked. "I would release Charmander too, but his tail flame would be too noticeable. Just stay with me for a little bit."

The loyal little Pokemon curled up in Sayo's lap and gently licked her bruised wrists. Then, unable to hold it in any longer, the girl buried her face in Eevee's fur and cried.


	12. Chapter 12: An Unexpected Meeting

Chapter Twelve: An Unexpected Meeting

Silently, Sayo strode through the large, echoing hallways of her Aunts grand mansion. She was dressed in a long elegant evening dress that gently swept the floor behind her. It was made of pure gold fabric that brought out the vibrant green of Sayo's eyes. At her throat hung the dragonite pendant that she had stubbornly refused to take off. It glistened with a pure and innocent sheen, reflecting the soft golden flicker of the many lanterns that lined the walls. A cold expression of pride and anger played across her face, and her eyes shone with hatred and regret. Two guards had been assigned to her and followed her wherever she went. They were completely silent and stone faced, and behaved more like statues than humans. With their long legs and height, they had no trouble matching the scorching pace that Sayo had set and followed her half a pace behind like two shadows.

Even though it had been almost two years since she had last been here, every passage and every stair was painfully familiar. She could almost see specters of her past self playing piano in a sunlit room or standing on a favorite balcony that overlooked the river. How she had changed in just a year. Getting angrier by the minute, she increased her pace, until she was almost jogging. When they finally reached the set of double oak doors that led to the main parlour, she threw them open, taking pleasure in the loud crack they made against the marble frame. Her aunt was sitting on an ornate armchair in the middle of the room. She was dressed in a very tight black gown that displayed every inch of her curvaceous blonde hair was curled and tumbled loosely halfway down her back. Ignoring Sayo's treatment of her doors, she stood up and smiled graciously at her niece.

"Well, don't you look ravishing?" She exclaimed, looking Sayo up and down. Sayo merely glowered at this but Auntie took no notice. "We must hurry; the car is waiting for us outside. It would not do for us to be late." She then swept out of the room, and lightly stepped down the grand staircase that led to the entrance hall. Sayo pursed her lips but followed suit. She had never liked how wealthy people needed such ostentatious mansions for themselves. Nor could she comprehend their need for the constant parties and gatherings in which they attempted to boast their wealth to as many people as possible.

Two butlers stood on either side of the front doors and bowed low as the two women and two bodyguards passed. Auntie nodded an aloof greeting, but Sayo ignored them. The girl remained silent until the group had been seated in a long posh limousine and were speeding away down the long driveway. Once they had passed by the tall iron archway that marked the boundary of the manor's grounds she turned to her aunt.

"Why do I have the honour of being your companion tonight?"

Auntie merely laughed at her cynicism and twirled a curl around one of her long fingers. "I don't need an excuse to bring my favorite niece to spend an evening in a cultured environment for once. In any case, it helps me keep an eye on you. I cannot trust some of my men, and I prefer to know exactly where you are so that I can hand you over to your parents in one piece."

"How thoughtful," Sayo said with venom.

"It is, isn't it?" Auntie replied smoothly. "There have been many questions asked regarding your whereabouts this past year. It is high time you showed your face."

Sayo merely gave her aunt a look of disgust. "So the real reason is so that you don't lose face in front of your peers." Her aunt did not respond so she pressed on. "There is something that bothers me about this situation. As I recall this is merely the one year anniversary of a fairly obscure political figure. Surely a rich and influential woman such as you has much better social occasions to attend. Who is it that you so want to impress?"

This time, her aunt's expression changed slightly. It grew tight and a little haggard. "You have grown sharp, Sayo. The reason that this party is so important is because the host is good friends with the Lorendi family. The great Master Lorendi himself and his son will be attending tonight. It is on orders from the Boss that I go along with several undercover agents. This will be a good opportunity to gain some intelligence on our enemies."

Sayo's eyes grew wide and she fought hard to contain a smirk of satisfaction. "_This is going to be interesting."_ She thought.

"Introducing the beautiful Annabella Myzaki and her niece, Sayo." Came the booming voice of a fat herald who stood wiping his brow at the top of the large staircase.

The ballroom was huge, almost as large as the one back at the mansion. Glistening cherry hardwood covered the floor and seven magnificent chandeliers hung from the ceiling bedecked with crystals and silver ornamentation. The entire south wall was covered with large windows that overlooked miles of quiet gardens and glowed faintly by the lights of the city far away. A staircase led from the front entrance down to the main room. The steps were marble and the railing was pure gold with fragrant climbing flowers covering the delicate latticework.

Sayo swept down after her aunt, looking about her curiously. Surprisingly, this was quite an elite gathering. This man must be well connected. She noticed many prominent politicians as well as famous artists and businessmen. Her aunt wound her way expertly through the throng, stopping every five seconds to allow someone to bow to her or to shake her hand. Surprisingly, many bowed to Sayo as well. She painfully remembered that rich people were experts at sucking up to those with more power or wealth than themselves. Being the only member of her immediate family at the party made her one of the most powerful people in the room. Thus she was inundated with transparent concern for her health and wellbeing, with people she had never seen before acting as though they were lifelong acquaintances.

"_Ironic,"_ she thought to herself as she shook yet another hand. "_That someone with so much power could be so utterly powerless." _Not that she really cared either way. She had been forming a vague plan in the back of her mind. This was the first time she had been allowed out of that mansion since she had first been captured over a week ago. Perhaps there was a chance that she could escape. It was a vain hope but a hope nonetheless and she could feel the anticipation knowing at her insides.

Suddenly her aunt grabbed her hand and pulled her foreword. "You haven't met my niece yet," Annabella said in her sweetest voice, addressing the two men in front of her. "This is Sayo, Sayo I would like to introduce to you Mr. Lorendi and his son."

Sayo looked up, and smiled graciously. Mr. Lorendi was a tall, handsome man with dark hair and exotic eyes. His face was stern and proud, and carried a hint of something that at once fascinated and terrified her. Then she turned to the younger man beside him. It took all of her immense self control not to let her jaw drop. It was Dante.

Dressed in a finely tailored suit, she could barely recognize him, but there was no mistaking the dark curly hair or the chiseled, somewhat foreign features. He showed no sign of recognizing her, and merely bowed his head silently. Suddenly remembering her manners, she swept an elegant curtsey. "It is an honour to meet you, sir," she said smoothly, composing her face into one she hoped resembled her aunts' pleasant yet closed expression.

"The honor is mine, Miss Sayo," he replied vaguely. Turning to her aunt again, he began to dive into the tirade of formal pleasantries that people who didn't like each other always seemed to engage in. Feeling supremely uncomfortable, Sayo excused herself. She doubted that they had even noticed her. As she hurried away, she turned her head and looked back, Dante was nowhere to be seen.

Sayo wandered into the dimly lit hall that adjoined the ballroom and meandered towards the restroom. Even through her reverie, she noticed that one of her black clad bodyguards had slipped out and was following some feet behind her. Feeling her tolerance snap, Sayo halted abruptly, and strode back toward the man.

"I do not appreciate being followed every hour of the day and night," she snarled at him. "If you must know I am going to the ladies room and you can't follow me there so you might as well turn around and rejoin the party. I already promised my aunt that I would not run away a second time and she has far better methods than you of ensuring that I keep that promise."

He merely stood there impassively which further infuriated her. "My god, man!" Sayo almost shrieked at him. "What authority gives a low ranking member such as you the right to follow a young girl to the bathroom? Get out of my sight!"

She turned around again and stalked off, after a few seconds she heard his footsteps retreating back towards the party. Once she had rounded the corner, she sank down on the floor and collected her wits. This was by far the most confusing day that she had ever known.

Then, from further down the hall she heard a low voice chuckle quietly. Scampering to her feet, she smoothed her dress and looked around. Dante stood leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. "I must say, the role of a rich young mistress fits you surprisingly well."

Sayo didn't have a response to this. All the feelings of confusion, terror, and helplessness were crashing down upon her at once. A tear began to fight its way out of the corner of her eye and soon many more followed. Biting her lip, she fumbled for a silk handkerchief that was somewhere in a small beaded bag that she had hung over one shoulder. However, her hands shook so much that the bag dropped to the floor. It opened and her poke balls, pokedex and badge case all spilled onto the floor, rolling in all directions. Hastily, she scrambled around, trying to pick up her possessions before someone else saw them. Bending down, Dante helped her and pressed the bag back into her hands.

"Oh, Sayo," he said before drawing her into a tight embrace. She huddled against his warm and comforting chest and tried desperately to quench her tears.

"Why are you still willing to help me?" she whispered. "Even knowing who I am?"

"What does it matter?" he asked. She looked quickly up at him to see that his dark, wise eyes were as kind and understanding as ever. "Do I denounce you because you were born into the wrong family? You do not have their hearts, Sayo this you have proven countless times. You are a pure and beautiful soul who deserves better. I heard your conversation with that man. Someone who has already run from their evil and corrupt dealings, and openly defied them is not one that I could possibly ever condemn."

Sayo's breathing evened out and she drew away from him, wiping her eyes. "I do not deserve a friend such as you, Dante, thank you. I hope that we will see each other again in the near future."

He frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you see?" Sayo choked out. "If you become involved then I cannot guarantee your protection. My family is much more dangerous than you realize. There is no way that I could live knowing that I caused you to be hurt."

Dante's face grew dark for a few seconds before he grabbed her wrist and began leading her forcefully off down the hall. He dragged her down too many passages and stairways than she could count, never speaking despite her protests. Finally, they emerged on a balcony overlooking miles of magnificent gardens. He softly whistled a long series of notes. With a soft whoosh, his Dragonite landed on the balcony and cast her magnificent amber eyes upon Sayo. She let out a low cry in her throat and nuzzled the girl affectionately. "Take care of her," he told his Pokémon. Gently, he lifted a surprised Sayo up and placed her on Dragonite's back. Then he unfolded the long cloak that he held in one arm and draped it over Sayo's body. It was so large that it completely engulfed her like a tent. "This will disguise you from prying eyes until you are far away from here."

"I can't let you do this for me." Sayo said desperately.

"There are things about my family that you cannot guess as well. This is just as much my escape as it is yours. If I know that you at least are living free and happy, away from this world of ours, then I will feel liberated. Don't worry, I will see you soon." He paused for a few seconds and then looked intently at her. "Sayo?"

Sayo looked into his large eyes, trying to brush her hair out of her face. "What?"

"That necklace suits you."

She didn't have enough time to respond for at that moment Dante nodded and Dragonite leapt off of the balcony. She unfurled her wings and swooped up into the cold night air. Scrambling to find her balance, Sayo looked back and saw the figure of Dante getting smaller and smaller. A surge of excitement, relief, and fear coursed through her as she realized. She was free. Tears coursed down her face and she resisted the urge to laugh out loud in relief. Looking ahead she hugged Dragonite around her large neck. "Let's get the hell out of here, my friend. I still have the Pokemon League to win!" Grunting her approval, the dragon Pokemon put on an extra burst of speed and the pair quickly vanished into the starry night sky.

Back on the balcony, Dante was still watching the darkened sky, his hands gripping the stone railing. "Live and be free, Sayo," He said softly. "Lead the life that I never could." Then, he turned away and slipped inside the darkened mansion.

**Well here it is guys, chapter twelve. (Drum roll please) ****Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews and comments. I appreciate them. As always please, PLEASE REVIEW! I really need some good solid feedback. Also, if any of you have suggestions for the rest of Dante's Pokemon team, please let me know. I am having trouble assembling a team that fits his image.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Dark Past

Chapter Thirteen: A Dark Past

Sayo stood outside the brightly lit Pokemon Center feeling slightly surreal. The life that she had been living this past month had been her happiest time, and she thought it had been taken away forever. Now that she was standing here, about to return, she couldn't quite believe it. Sayo knew she must look strange; gaping stupidly at the front entrance, but the ability to close her mouth and adopt a dignified expression was completely beyond her at the moment. People coming in and out of the Center gawked as they walked past. She was still dressed in her evening gown with Dante's billowing cloak draped about her shoulders. Dragonite stood regally by her side, glaring at trainers that stared for too long. Obviously the pair made quite the spectacle.

"Well, Dragonite," Sayo said to her companion. "Shall we go in?" Dragonite rumbled her agreement. Sticking out her chin, Sayo marched through the double doors and into the warm room beyond. The instant she emerged from the entrance way, someone gave a great yell.

"Professor, she's here! She's alive! I can't believe it!" Then all of a sudden she saw two blurs descend upon her at once. Laughing, she hugged the green-clad figure tightly, trying in vain to hide the tears that were now flooding unchecked from her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here Tracy?" She gasped in delight, not in the least minding his bone crushing grip. "And Xeo, if you continue thumping my back like that you will make a dent in it!"

The two boys grinned sheepishly and let her go. Clutching her ribs, Sayo squinted ahead of her and felt her smile melt. Professor Oak standing a few feet away, and on his old and wise face was a mixture of intense relief and fury. He always had the ability to make Sayo feel guilty; which intensified the longer she stood there looking at him.

"What on earth happened to you?" He said quietly. Xeo and Tracy both backed away, looking nearly as scared as Sayo felt. Tracy whispered in the other's ear and the blonde boy nodded. Boldly he faced the older man, trying to adopt a knowing, yet polite tone.

"You can't honestly expect her to tell you everything at once, Professor." He said mildly. "For goodness sakes she just walked in the door! Let her at least have a few minutes to relax and get changed, see. Then we can wring her dry."

"Xeo's right you know," Tracy told his mentor, moving to stand beside his friend. "There's plenty of time for that later. She needs to rest and…holy jeez! Where did you get that Dragonite?" Dragonite growled at him and turned her head imperiously, moving closer to Sayo.

Sayo shook her head in tired exasperation. "Excuse me, Nurse Joy?"

The kindly nurse jumped and tried to appear as if she had not been eavesdropping. "Yes, Sayo, what is it?" She said hurriedly, grasping at a big pile of forms.

"Do you have any clothes that I might borrow? I'm afraid that I will never get mine back again."

Nurse Joy gave her a curious look before she gestured to a closet behind her. "I can loan you a pair of old jeans and a shirt that I always keep for emergencies. They're nothing fancy, but should suit your purpose."

"That'll be fine," Sayo replied with a small smile. "Once I sell this dress I can buy some new clothes. I just need them for tonight."

Joy's eyes widened slightly. "Are you insane?" they seemed to say as they stared at the beautiful gown. Yet, when Sayo raised her eyebrows, the Nurse merely sighed and disappeared into the closet. Reemerging, she handed Sayo a neatly folded bundle of clothes and placed a small card key on top. "Your room is number 164, right next to the Professor's," she said in a businesslike tone. "Please call me if you need help."

Sayo bowed and swept off down the hallway, Dragonite close in pursuit. "We'll be in the cafeteria, Sayo!" Xeo called after her. She merely waved her hand, feeling the silent gaze of the Professor boring through the back of her head. Knowing that if she looked into his eyes one more time she would break down completely, Sayo clutched her crystal pendant tightly and walked on.

The pair quickly arrived at Sayo's room, and the girl swiftly swept the key through the slot. They were rewarded with a cheerful click, and the door swung open. Rooms at Pokemon Centers were not very fancy as a rule, but always very comfortable. Walking inside, Sayo switched on the light and took in the small space. The bed was small and homely, but very neatly made. A small closet and bathroom were tucked into one corner, and the large windows looked out over a view of the vegetable patch. How different this was from the elegance and grandeur that Sayo had been part of a mere hour ago! Sucking in the musty aroma of the room, the girl smiled to herself. "Well, Dragonite," she said to her silent friend. "I'm home."

A newly dressed and washed Sayo emerged from the darkened hallway fifteen minutes later. Her black hair was plain and straight again, and the jewelry that had hung liberally from her ears, neck, and wrists had been cast off. Only the crystal pendant remained. It gleamed at her throat with a pure and innocent sheen, making her eyes sparkle and dance. Nurse Joy's clothes had been a bit too long for her, and the sleeves and pant legs were neatly rolled up. Sayo had cursed and grumbled a bit as she was putting them on, feeling jealous of how long Joy's legs were. "Curse grownups and their proper proportions!" Sayo had muttered angrily as she pulled the faded red shirt over her head.

Now as she approached the group of perfectly dressed men, Sayo felt very foolish indeed. The boys merely smiled at her as she approached, and she meekly slid beside Xeo, still not looking the Professor in the eye. Dragonite stood behind her like a silent sentinel, casting murderous glances at curious passerby.

"Talk," was all that Oak said. Straightening her back like some frightened Sentret, Sayo began to squeak out a rapid string of words, all of which were incomprehensible to her audience.

"Woah, slow down!" Tracy exclaimed. "Take a deep breath and start again, in an actual language this time."  
Sayo did as he said, and felt the residual adrenaline ebb out of her system. "Where should I start?" she said weakly.

Tracy shrugged. "For starters, where did you get that Dragonite?"

"She's not mine," the girl replied. "She belongs to the person who helped me to escape." Here, Sayo stopped again, hesitant to say anything else.

"We're your friends, Sayo." Xeo said sternly. "You owe us this much. Please, just tell us what happened, and don't leave anything out. Maybe we can help in some way."

At this, Sayo and Dragonite both laughed. "The day that someone like you manages to liberate me will be the day that Grumpigg fly." She said. "Even Dragonite here was only able to delay the inevitable. They will catch up to me someday."

"They?" Tracy asked quietly.

Sayo hesitated again, and was about to open her mouth when someone else spoke for her. "Team Rocket."

Turning around quickly, she saw Dante walking toward them. He was still dressed in his suit and tie, with his curly dark hair slightly disheveled. He drew even more stares than Sayo had, but like his Dragonite, he looked as if he did not care. Drawing level with them, Dante pulled off his white gloves and undid the neat bowtie around his neck. Dragonite let out a low murmur of greeting and he smiled, placing his forehead against hers. "Thank you my friend." He said softly. "You did your job well."

"Who are you, and what did you mean about Team Rocket?" Tracy managed to splutter after some time.

"And how the hell did you get here so quickly?" Sayo chimed in.

"I can drive Sayo," he said mildly. Then, pulling up a chair the young man sat down, facing the group. "My name is Dante, and as I am sure Sayo has told you, the trainer of this Dragonite."

"Dante Lorendi?" Professor Oak asked, speaking for the first time in minutes.

A brief pained expression crossed the young man's face. "The very same," he answered. "Obviously, knowing who I am answers the question of why I know so much about Team Rocket." Xeo's and Tracy's mystified faces told him otherwise however. Letting out a small sigh, he prepared to explain, but Sayo beat him to it.

"The Lorendi family heads the international criminal justice system." She said in a toneless voice. "All police forces, lawyers and judges answer to them. Dante's father is the Director of Interpol so it is no surprise that our friend here is privy to a wealth of classified knowledge and data. Since Team Rocket is the largest criminal organization in the world, it is obvious that Dante would know a great deal about them."

"And how do you know so much, Sayo?" Tracy asked, a little overwhelmed.

"Because I am Team Rocket."

The whole table, except for Dante gasped as one and grew deathly silent. Both the boys looked too scared to say anything, while the Professor remained expressionless. Smiling bitterly, Sayo continued. "My father is one of Giovanni's top commanders, a genius engineer who is the head of nearly all of the organizations' technological advancements. Also, my aunt is deeply involved in the intelligence division, gathering information on all of Team Rockets' targets as well as possible threats. She was the one who caught me a week ago."

"Go on," Professor Oak prompted, lacing his fingers together.

"I arrived in the city after dark and decided to risk a dash to the Pokemon Center, knowing full well that Aunties forces had a good chance of detecting and recapturing me. Sure enough, my sub-dermal transponder tripped all of Auntie's security nets and one of her henchmen was on me before I knew what had happened."

Sayo stopped to take a breath and then plunged on, telling her audience all about the long hours spent inside that mansion as well as the party, meeting Dante, and escaping on the back of his Dragonite. "I left my clothes at the mansion, but I managed to save all of my gear by hiding them in this purse." She held up the gold purse and withdrew her poke balls and pokedex. "I'm really sorry about the dress Professor, I know that it was a gift from you, but I can't ever go back to that place. Please understand!" Sayo bowed her head, trying to hide the tears that had collected in the corner of her eyes.

Oak remained silent for awhile, but then his stern features softened. "Now I begin to see," he whispered. "That first day we met was right after you had run away for the first time. As the daughter of such a rich family, you had no knowledge of how to fend for yourself and learned to survive on the streets. You had been used by those people all of your life and that was your only way of fighting back. It is no wonder that you connected to that Charmander so well. The pain you share is the same."

A warm smile spread across the kindly old man's face, and he reached across the table and grasped Sayo's hand. "Don't worry about the dress Sayo, I'm much more relieved to have you safely back with us. I don't think anything else should be said tonight. It's very late."

And with that, he stood up motioning the two boys to follow him. They did so uncomplainingly, still somewhat lost for words. Dante looked at Sayo with his familiar grin. "I think that went well, don't you?"

Sayo smiled tiredly at him. Then, remembering something, she rummaged through her bag. "Dante, I've been meaning to ask you; were you the one who left me this?" She pulled out the badge case and peeled off the outside shell. "It has the emblem of your family engraved on it, so I thought that you were the most likely suspect."

He frowned as he looked at it closely. Immediately his expression darkened into one of intense anger. "It was not I who left you this." He said tightly, trying to compose himself.

"I take it by your reaction that you do have a good idea who did," Sayo said shrewdly. The young trainer said nothing but turned on his heel and disappeared in the direction of the sleeping quarters, Dragonite drifting behind him.

**Chapter thirteen guys! I hope I did a good job. As always read and review as much as possible, even if it is nothing but negative critiques. It really helps me to improve. Thanks again for all of you who keep up with the series! **


	14. Chapter 14: A Bond of Flame

Sayo stood on the warm brown path that wound it's way around the lip of the bay. The wind was gentle, rocking her hair back and forth in a gentle rhythm, and the beachfront grass whispered soothingly. She knew she should feel peaceful and content. The weather was warm, the view was spectacular, and it was the eve of another gym battle. Carefully, Sayo drew out the battered silver case from a pouch at her waist. She ran her fingers over the worn engraving on the top, the mysterious symbol that had so frightened Dante on that fateful night. She opened it and stared at the soft velvet cushion. He hadn't contacted her since, and although she initially felt a sense of abandonment, she had quickly recovered. This was her journey after all. What anyone said or did would have no effect on her.

The light shone on the six badges that lay nestled inside the case. They seemed to twinkle encouragingly at the girl, not unlike the light in Professor Oak's eyes the day she accepted care of Charmander. Sayo was a Pokémon trainer now, and a respected one at that. For once in her life this was a status that she had earned with her own heart and hands, without the road being paved by the fear that her family inspired. Yet somewhere, deep in her heart she felt incomplete- lost. Unlike the one beneath her feet, the path that ran toward the future was ill defined and hazy.

A voice hailed her from the crest of a grassy hill. Sayo couldn't resist a smile spreading across her face as she saw Xeo waving down at her, Charmander hopping frantically at his feet. Swiftly, she scrabbled up the slope and met her friends, laughing at the fire Pokémon's antics. Scooping the little fellow into her arms she turned right and left, frowning.

"Where is Umbreon?"

Xeo laughed. "She's sleeping as usual," he said. Found a nice cove beneath a palm tree and settled right down. Ever since she evolved during that gym battle against Sabrina, she has done nothing but sleep. You wouldn't think that she was related to that happy, hyper little Eevee you rescued all those months ago."

"Well it's high time we followed her example," Sayo grinned. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"What?" Xeo said incredulously. "How can you sleep now? Its only seven thirty!"

The girl paid him no attention as she skipped away. "Early to bed…" Her voice chimed happily as it floated back along the wind.

Xeo just shook his head and followed suit.

"I hate to break it to you, Sayo. But Blaine is going to be hard to beat with only two Pokémon."

Sayo simply shrugged. "These two are all I have. Unlike most trainers, I abhor the idea of catching tons of Pokémon. There's just no point. I only want to work with those who I know I can trust absolutely when push comes to shove. Otherwise, I can't battle to the best of my ability."

Xeo rolled his eyes. "I know that, but every time you battle I'm always crouching in the corner, biting my nails in fright. You've had some awfully close calls."

"It's ok Xeo." Sayo said. "Cinnabar Island is your hometown and I wouldn't dream of letting one of you fire-boys beat me."

She hoisted her supple leather knapsack over one shoulder and strode out of the Pokémon center, Charmander trotting sedately at her heels. Xeo followed slightly behind, a worried frown still creasing his brow.

It was already noon by the time they reached the entrance to the Volcano. A large, ornately carved gateway projected from the ashen slopes revealing a flight of steps that descended into the mountain's heart. Sayo was sweating, and she had yet to go inside. Grimacing, she recalled Charmander to his ball and began to go down. Xeo followed, seemingly unaffected by the immense heat. The stairs finally leveled out after about 100 feet and became a perfectly symmetrical passageway that lead to a pair of thick double doors, ornately carved like the tunnel entrance. Impatient with the heat, Sayo quickly strode forward and made to grab the door handle.

"Wait!" Xeo yelled and grabbed her hand just in time. "This door is probably almost 500 degrees. It's constantly heated by the core of the volcano itself, if you just grab it, your hand would get terribly burned."

Sayo rolled her eyes in annoyance. "So he tries to burn every challenger before the battle even starts? What a coward."

"Most people realize by this point that they are inside a volcano and have the sense not to go about grabbing things." He walked a little ways to the side, and pressed a few buttons on a control panel that Sayo had not noticed. Instantly, the doors began to open. "See?"

Blushing, Sayo brushed past him and entered the chamber. It was massive, with a ceiling so high that it was obscured in steam. Piping hot jets of water gushed forth into pools, and in the very center of the room, a giant battlefield hung suspended over a pit of lava. The very sight took Sayo's breath away.

Out of the steam, a voice called causing both Sayo and Xeo to turn. Across the giant lava pit, a man was sitting on a rock. His head was bald and shiny and a gigantic moustache was proudly displayed on his upper lip. Crinkly brown eyes seemed to shine from his tanned face, and his hands were patiently folded in his lap.

"Welcome Challenger." His voice was powerful and smooth and had a tone to it that filled Sayo with a burning desire to battle. This was a man worthy of his title. "I am Blaine, Leader of the Cinnabar Gym."

Sayo bowed. "I am Sayo of Pallet Town. I wish to challenge you to a battle."

"Excellent!" The skinny man leapt off of his rock and quickly stepped into his trainers box. "This young lady does not mince words. Lets begin at once!"

"Hold it." Xeo interrupted. "You can't start every one of your battles out like this. You don't have a judge and you still haven't told her the rules. Don't get ahead of yourself."

Sayo arched an eyebrow. "You know him, Xeo?" He ignored her question, placing both of his smoldering eyes upon the old gym leader. Blaine simply shook his head and sighed.

"As boring as always I see, Xeo. Rules are so mundane. But, to make you happy and for old times sake, please be the judge of this match."

Without a word Xeo leapt fearlessly from the walkway, and landed on the judges dais. The sight of the hissing red lava he had just crossed made chills run down Sayo's back.

"This will be a two on two battle." Xeo proclaimed without hesitation. Blaine raised one eyebrow but said nothing. "No time limit. The winner is the trainer who's Pokémon is still standing. Only the challenger will be allowed substitutions. Leader Blaine, will you please take the first move."

The old man allowed a small smile cross his lips. "Rapidash, come and burn for me!" The poke ball opened and out of the light the most magnificent Rapidash Sayo had ever seen emerged. Its coat was glistening in the firelight and the flames on its mane and tail burned hotter and brighter than even the lava beneath their feet.

"Umbreon, prepare for battle!" The jet-black fox Pokémon appeared before her flaming rival, teeth bared. Her yellow bands began to glow in the heat. This made Sayo smile, Umbreon was more than ready.

"Takedown." Blaine murmured. At once the Rapidash sprang foreword, blazing so fast towards Umbreon that she barely had time to react. At the last second she sprang clear, landing behind her attacker.

"Double team." Sayo called without hesitation. "From there use Dark Pulse." A ring of Umbreons began to circle the confused fire Pokémon. Then, all of them unleashed a powerful burst of dark energy, which sped towards the center like a black tidal wave. Blaine yelled something but the explosion that erupted from the middle of the battlefield cut off his voice. Sayo gripped her hands in triumph, but quickly frowned. Rapidash was not where it was supposed to be. The smoke finally cleared to reveal the fire type standing sedately next to its trainer. Rapidash's smooth coat was a bit battered but it was more or less unscathed.

"Clever strategy Sayo," Blaine said calmly. "Taking advantage of my reckless speed at just the right moment was smart. Unfortunately, I have seen too many battles for such a trick to work on me. I must admit though, you had me shaken for a moment there."

Sayo gritted her teeth, this wasn't going as well as she would like. For the next few minutes, it was all she had to keep dodging Blaine's attacks. Rapidash was so fast that Umbreon could barely keep up. One time, she was dangerously close to falling in the lava, only saving herself by launching a quick attack right through Rapidash's legs. Sweat trickled down into Sayo's eyes. Umbreon was getting tired, while the endurance of the fiery racehorse seemed to have barely been tapped. There had to be a way to beat it.

Then it hit her. "Stand still, Umbreon!" The disciplined Pokémon immediately ground to a halt. Rapidash bore down upon her, its eyes flaming bright. "Now, jump up and spin!" Umbreon did so, delighting in the confused expression in her opponents eyes. "Shadow ball, rapid fire!" A twisting volley of purple spheres collided one after another on Rapidash's unprotected back. Rapidash let out a cry and crumpled.

Sayo's eyes were unforgiving as she gave one final command. "Faint attack!" The black fox Pokémon's image wavered for a moment and then vanished altogether, appearing a few moments after right by the side of her weakened foe. The attack was so powerful that Rapidash was lifted off of its feet and thrown halfway across the battlefield.

Xeo realized that he had been holding his breath, and quickly let it out in a long hiss. "Rapidash is unable to battle, Umbreon is the winner!"

Both Umbreon and Sayo leapt into the air with cries of delight. Sayo rushed over and hugged her Pokémon fiercely. "You did such a good job, I'm so proud of you!"

Blaine silently withdrew his Pokémon, gently resting his forehead against the smooth surface of the Pokeball. "Thank you, old friend." He whispered.

Turning to Sayo, he held out his second Pokeball. "This one, I think, will pose more of a challenge. Come, burn for me, oldest of my friends!"

Sayo held a hand in front of her face as a blinding light erupted from the mouth of the Pokeball. When the light faded, she peeked out from behind her fingers. It was a Magmar. Umbreon growled fiercely. She was ready for anything. Before either one of them knew what was happening, Blaine snapped two of his bony fingers together.

Magmar shot out a Lava Plume attack that erupted over the entire battlefield. Umbreon cried out, unable to move as the fire fell upon her.

"No!" Sayo cried, but too late. Umbreon was out cold. As Xeo impassively called out his verdict, the girl withdrew her Pokémon with a bowed head. "I'm sorry, my friend." She whispered. "I underestimated him."

"This one won't be so easy Blaine." She whispered and then threw the Pokeball in the air. Charmander erupted from it with a feral roar. Sayo couldn't help smiling as he stood in front of her, quivering with anticipation and aggressiveness. Blaine cocked an eyebrow.

"That's brave girl, trying match the skills of a fire Pokémon master. You had better hope that you have more than clever tricks to help you through this one."

Blaine snapped his fingers again. Instantly, Magmar let loose another Lava Plume. As it approached the little fire type, Sayo smiled. "Spin and use flamethrower!"

It worked. The wall of fire blocked the uncontrolled burst of lava, forcing it harmlessly away. Charmander danced with delight, chuckling to himself. Blaine smiled.

"Well defended young ones, but don't let your guard down just yet."

As if the two were linked telepathically, Magmar leapt forward without a word from his trainer and aimed a fire punch at Charmander. At Sayo's word, he leapt out of the way, baring his teeth at the larger opponent. Immediately Magmar sent a fire blast at Charmander, this was an attack that Sayo knew she couldn't dodge. "I guess I have to unleash my trump card." She muttered to herself. "Charmander, blast it away with Whiteflame!"

Charmander hissed. A jet of white flames, thin as paper, shot from his jaws. It had barely to touch the Fire Blast attack in order to stop it cold. "Send it right back at them, my friend!"

Blaine's eyes opened in astonishment as his attack was transformed into a glowing red and white sphere. Charmander leapt up and gave it a good thwack with his tail, sending the entire thing right at Magmar's head. The spitfire Pokémon tried to escape, and managed to doge most of it, but the edge of the fire sphere caught its shoulder, knocking it off-balance. White fire danced in Charmander's eyes and he gave a terrible roar. At once the chamber was drowned in fierce white light. Charmander had begun to evolve at last. Slowly his body lengthened, his tail flame grew, and he became a Charmelion. Sayo gasped in astonishment and began to run to him, but before she had gone five steps, her Pokémon began to glow again.

"What the-." Xeo said as he stood, dumbfounded. Blaine had a frown on his face; Sayo had her mouth hanging open. All stood and watched as the little Charmander evolved not just once, but twice. Wings sprouted from his back and before any of the humans could comprehend it, a huge Charizard stood in front of them.

Silence filled the large room. Slowly, Sayo walked forward, holding out a trembling hand. Gently, her Pokémon lowered his great head, placing his snout against her palm. "I always knew you were special my friend." Sayo whispered. "But this has dumbfounded even me." Charizard chuckled in a deep voice and turned around to face his opponent once again.

Blaine said nothing. He simply pointed at Charizard with one long finger. Magmar sped toward him with blinding speed. Great wings snapped open, and Charizard launched himself up into the air.

"Dive down and grab him, Charizard." Sayo called. Charizard did so, like an eagle honing in on its prey. Thirty seconds later it was all over. Magmar lay unconscious in a great crater that had been blown in the middle of the stadium. The great dragon Pokémon roared in triumph, lashing his tail to and fro.

All the humans stood silent, until; finally, Xeo raised his hand high in the air. "Magmar is unable to battle, Charizard wins. The victor of this match is Sayo from Pallet Town!"

***Hello Everyone. It's been a long time since I've updated this series. Life has been a hassle lately as I'm sure all of you have experienced. Anyways, I'm planning to start writing again so, as always, please read and support this story. Review Review Review!**** ***


	15. Chapter 15: Transitions

**Chapter 15: Transitions **

Sayo blinked as the bright sun suddenly burst forth. She clutched her brand new volcano badge tightly in her fist, squinting against the tears that automatically streamed forth. After spending almost two hours in the heart of the volcano, her eyes had become accustomed to the steam filled gloom. She took a deep breath in through her nose, feeling the fresh outdoor air filling her lungs. Ever since she had been a kid, she had always preferred the outdoors. The dim, sloping tunnels and vast chambers of the Cinnabar gym reminded her too much of home.

A radiating warmth suddenly loomed up behind her and she turned to see her newly evolved Charizard standing behind her, regarding her with his timeless brown eyes. The gaze reminded her painfully of Dante. Sayo simply smiled at her friend, and placed her hand against his chest. He was now so big. Charizard bent his large head down and motioned to her. She frowned for a few seconds and then let a big grin spread across her face.

"You want me to fly with you?"

The large dragon pokemon nodded, and puffed out a small jet of steam. Sayo laughed and at once scrambled up. There was a perfect notch for her legs just behind the joint of his large wings. It was as if this spot was made just for her, so that pokemon and trainer could fully understand the joy of the skies.

"I'm not afraid, my friend," she whispered in his ear. "Show me what you can do." Charizard let out a great roar and spread his great wings. Sayo could feel his powerful leg muscles tightening up as he prepared to spring upward. Still, as much as she tried to prepare herself for it, nothing could quite compare with the incredible breathtaking upward rush. She gasped for breath, her eyes streaming as the dragon pokemon beat his wings, rapidly gaining altitude. He turned his eye upon her, and snorted, obviously amused at her ruffled appearance. Sayo simply hugged his neck, and let him take over the flight.

Xeo watched as the pair sped away. A troubled frown was creasing his face. Blaine put a calloused hand on the boy's shoulder. "What's worrying you, my boy?"

Xeo shook his head, causing his blond hair to ripple slightly in the wind. "I'm still amazed at what just happened. I always knew that those two were special somehow. I've watched all of their gym battles, and fight after fight, Sayo gains miraculous victories in ways that even I can't imagine. Every time I meet up with them, she seems to have become that much stronger and determined. I don't know what to make of them."

Blaine grinned. "Worried that she may sometime come to surpass you?"

"No," Xeo replied grimly. "If I continue as I am, I am certain that she will."

The old man frowned. "I never thought that I would hear you say something like that, Xeo. What's wrong?"

"I think," he took a deep breath. "I think I'm going to challenge the Kanto Elite Four. I feel like I'm standing still when I watch that girl. I need to discover my own path in the future." Xeo turned around then, and looked in Blaine's eyes. "I guess I finally understand what you tried to tell me back when I left for Sinnoh. I'm too easily influenced by those around me. I'm still a kid I guess."

"It takes more than a child to realize the weakness within." Blaine said softly and ruffled the boys hair. "I'm proud of you m'boy."

"Well, for a wizened old grandfather, you make sense sometimes"

"And for an upstart brat of a grandson, you listen surprisingly well." The old man replied gruffly. "Here she comes now. I think you should give her what we talked about."

Charizard landed gracefully, using his wings to create a sweeping updraft before settling gently onto the ground. Sayo was not so lucky. Unable to control her numb muscles, she tumbled helplessly to the ground, landing flat on her back. Charizard snickered. Glaring furiously at him, she did not see the two men approaching her.

"Um, Sayo?"

She turned her glare upon Xeo too, and he hurriedly took a couple steps back. Elegantly, she raised herself off the ground and swept the dust off of her blue dress. Everyone except the dragon pokemon stood rigid as she gathered up her pack and swung it over her shoulder. Charizard simply snorted at her irritation and swung his nose in the air.

"Those two are made for each other," Blaine whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Xeo had a hard time keeping his face straight.

"Yes?" Sayo finally asked imperiously, after recalling her haughty pokemon back to his poke-ball.

"I have something for you," he said, and beckoned his grandfather forward. Blaine held out a glass cylinder, capped with a bronze lid. Inside, nestled on a silk pillow, was a large egg. "I gave it to my grandfather to keep safe while I traveled." Xeo said, gazing at it fondly. "Unfortunately, he can only speak with the hearts of fire-type pokemon and was unable to get it to hatch. I want you to have her, Sayo."

"Her?" Sayo breathed as she accepted the egg from Blaine. "How do you know it's a her?"

Xeo merely smiled. "This pokemon is special," he said. "You'll see what I mean in time. For now, just show her all the love and dedication you show to Umbreon and Charizard and I'm sure that she will hatch for you."

"Thank you," Sayo breathed. "This is a real honour. I promise to raise her well."

"I know you will." Xeo said, smiling. "There are not many who can raise this type of pokemon. They are rare to find, and almost impossible to train. Only a few of us have actually managed it."

"What kind of pokemon is it, Xeo?"

"One that will teach you much about yourself." Blaine cut in. "I know my grandson certainly learned a great deal from his."

Sayo's eyes widened. "You're his grandfather, Leader Blaine?"

"Just call me Blaine, Sayo," he said. "And yes, I am this brats grandfather. Don't let that fool you, though. I am to him as a Pidgey is to your Charizard. He is remarkably strong."

"Not strong enough." Xeo cut in. "Sayo, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to meet you in Viridian City like we planned. I have things I need to do. So I'll say good luck now, in your fight against the Viridian Gym leader." He held out his hand, and Sayo grasped it firmly.

"Do whatever you need to, Xeo." She said, gazing at him with her fearless eyes. "But if you miss my victory match at the Indigo League, then I'll be really angry."

Grinning, Xeo shouldered his pack. "Don't worry. I won't miss that for anything. Have fun on your journey." He gave his grandfather one last look before he walked away.

Sayo waved and called after him. "Good luck against the Elite Four!"

The boy nearly tripped. "How does she know these things?" He muttered to himself.

**Hey everyone, and thanks for reading Legende Chapter fifteen! It's been awhile, but I promise I will get better at updating. In the meantime, please read and review. Thanks! :) **


	16. Chapter 16: Dante's Peril

**Chapter 16: Dante's Peril**

The dark moon peered from behind the shadowy clouds that dotted the night sky. It cast an eerie, patchy silver glaze of light across the large shipyard. Warehouses almost three stories tall stood like sentinels in the night, their faded, and battered sides still slightly warm from the heat of the day.

It was through this grim labyrinth that Dante crept, quiet as a shadow. He was dressed in all black, and his rapidly lengthening hair was tied back tightly at the base of his neck. Sweat trickled across his brow as he peered around the corner of a building, almost not breathing. No one was there. Like a cat he darted across the exposed space, flinging himself into a darkened recess. There he stood like a statue for almost a minute, his chest lightly heaving, hands clenching and unclenching. Still, there was no sign of life.

He made his way across the yard in this way for almost fifteen minutes, gradually drawing nearer and nearer to the ocean. At fifty yards from the pier, he halted, listening with all of his might. There. The minute sound of male voices drifted across to him, almost indiscernible from the murmur of the sea. A small smile spread across his lips. Finally, he was on to something. Dante snuck as close as he could to the group of men, and crouched behind a trash bin. He could see their shadows clearly in the moonlight, and their voices seemed to echo in the still air.

"…to risky. I can't keep transferring at the same rate anymore. Interpol is breathing down my neck at every step I take…."

"You have no choice," another voice broke in curtly. "The rate will stay the same. If you don't keep up, you don't get paid."

Dante let a small smile of satisfaction escape as he listened to the two men arguing. Silently, he pulled a pen out of his pocket and pressed the end. The tip began to glow a dull red and flashed twice.

"Then I won't work for you," the first voice said angrily. "Go find someone else to involve in your crime conspiracies."

Dante saw the shadow of a man throw his arms around one of his companions.

"Now see here, my good man," the other man said smoothly, with a voice now calm and placating. "There is no need to get angry. You are the best smuggler we have on hire. We know that you can ship these Pokémon to Johto with better speed and secrecy than anyone else on the continent. We run a lot of Pokémon every day and we need you. Now please, won't you reconsider?"

"No," the man said stubbornly. "Your sweet talk got me into this position, and I won't fall for it anymore. I don't like what you are doing, and it poses to much danger to me so I'm out."

"Reconsider," the second voice said again, this time even more sweetly. "That was not a suggestion."

Suddenly, the first man let out a terrible choking noise and gargled pitifully. Dante dared a peek around the corner. His eyes widened in horror. A portly sailor was held in the grasp of a seemingly endless mass of vines. Dante peered closer. A Tangela. The creature lifted the struggling man high into the air, while a group of four other men watched silently.

"I can't hear you," the leader of the group said, stepping closer to his victim. "Do speak up."

Tears came pouring down the helpless sailor's face. "Please," he managed to rasp. "I have family, a little girl. I can't do it. I don't want her to grow up with her daddy in prison."

"Would you rather her grow up an orphan?"

Dante had had enough. He knew his orders, but pushed them to the back of his mind. _The old man is just going to have to deal with this, _he thought. He stood up and hurled a poke ball as hard as he could into the group of men. "Torch it!" He yelled as the capsule exploded in silver light.

A majestic Arcanine emerged from the ball and landed lightly on the damp concrete. Without missing a beat, it roared and shot a huge column of flames at the vine Pokémon. Tangela squealed and immediately released its hold on the sailor. Leaping forward in unison with his Pokémon, Dante rushed through the crowd and caught the semi-conscious man in his arms. He groaned slightly and touched the bruises on his neck and arms. This was no good.

The men yelled and began to rush at the two figures. Dante grimaced. "Make a distraction, Arcanine, while I help this man to safety!" Dante shouted over the noise. His Pokémon nodded his majestic head and charged the men, blasting hot flames. In the commotion, the young officer managed to carry his burden to the side of the pier. "You know how to swim better than you know how to walk, if you are truly a sailor worth your salt," Dante whispered to the man. "Go, take your family and leave where they will never find you. You are a brave man." With these words, Dante threw the man into the sea.

The sailor spluttered, but reflex took over, he emerged to the surface and treaded water, staring into Dante's eyes. A silent message was conveyed through the gazes of the two men, and then Dante turned toward the warehouse, and the sailor began to swim for home.

Turning toward the commotion, the young man saw his fate written plainly in front of him. He let out a long shrill whistle. Dragonite emerged from the darkness where she had been waiting and landed heavily beside him. "Take these," he said, hanging a soft bag filled with four pokeballs around her great neck. "Save our friends. I think I stuck my neck into someones business one too many times." Dragonite let out a keening cry but obeyed. Without a backward glance, she shot up into the air and fled, shedding a single tear. It fell to the ground and landed in Dante's hand. It crystalized into a solid drop, and he held it to his chest. "Thank you my friend." He whispered.

Arcanine let out a cry, he had finally been overcome by the mass of men and Pokemon now flooding the scene. Without another word, Dante ran forward to save his friend, fighting man and beast alike with his bare hands. The last sight that Dragonite saw before she disappeared into the darkness was her master kneeling beside his fallen comrade, slowly being dragged down. Then a cloud covered the moon, and all was lost in darkness.


End file.
